<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace in the House of Cards by papellie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018361">Ace in the House of Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papellie/pseuds/papellie'>papellie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papellie/pseuds/papellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is an idol that is on top of her league, she is adored by everyone but there's another her, a corporate heir. That was what her father looked at her.<br/>As she push to live up her dream as an idol her life as a corporate heir always sneaks up. Now she's assigned to a shared project with their rival C&amp;R International. She already had enough on her plate but this project to be needs to be successful.<br/>Loose ends from the past catches up to her inevitable to break free making her entangled to a infamous association called the RFA. Getting involved will only bring more danger to them than you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin &amp; Main Character, Han Jumin &amp; Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smiles and Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old story title: The Heirs</p><p>A lot scenarios that are canon in the game will also be in the story but sometimes it won't be in chronological order or how it happened in the game. I will be combining the scenarios from all story modes.</p><p>I know the Casual and Deep story mode was after 1 year and a half of Rika's death and Another story mode is six months after. This story doesn't have a specific date so let's just assume that this happened in between the two time stamps.</p><p>You are welcome to ask in the comments if you are confused about some things!!!</p><p>Hope you try to stick with the story because sometimes I write some part that I think is tmi but I will write how ever I want.</p><p>Sorry for the wrong grammars and such and I hope you enjoy it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Thank you, everyone!!!"</strong> You shouted with glee and bowed your head.</p><p>Even if your breathing is raged and you're covered in sweat you never get tired of the view of smiling people in front of you. Well, that was what it was like back then.</p><p>After your performance you thanked everyone in your crew for making everything possible and went to your room in the backstage to change out of your performance clothes.</p><p>While changing your phone rang.</p><p>"Manager Yoon, can you please answer who's calling." You requested.</p><p>"It's your father, Y/N. I don't think I have the guts to answer this." She almost threw the phone to you.</p><p>You chuckled at her typical response. Well, she wasn't the only one scared in the room but you'll get in bigger trouble if you ignored the call.</p><p>"Hello, father? What is it?" Your tone suddenly changed when you answered, talking to him always made you stiff.</p><p>"I'm giving you a project and this one is very important to the company. I assume you wouldn't disappoint me." He ordered you like you were just one of his employees. You were used to it but you can't deny the fact that it was still upsetting.</p><p>"But father I just just released a new song. I'm extremely busy right now. I don't think I can handle-"</p><p>"Remember our deal, Y/N. Remember why I Iet you take that path even if I was fully against it. And remember that I can take everything you have right now if I wanted to." He threatened.</p><p>You froze to your spot, your father never bluffs and of course it was you who experienced it first hand. He caught you off guard, your father was always calm and composed. You didn't knew why he was acting like this right now.</p><p>"Yes, father." You surrendered.</p><p>"Good. My assistant will send you all the details later but I'll tell you why this is important to the company. Only you can make this a success. This is another shared project with C&amp;R International."</p><p>For the second time today you were shocked. </p><p>C&amp;R International was your company's number one rival up until the  chairmans of both company recently had a successful shared project.</p><p>You've met their chairman of in some occasions and he was a sweet man but your father had other opinions. Even if the project was a huge success he still was really competitive about it.</p><p>"...and you will be working with their director, <em>their heir of the company</em>. I think you now understand why you need to take this, am I right?" It was a demand rather than a question.</p><p>The heir of C&amp;R International? Now you understand why your father specifically assigned this to you. This wasn't just gonna be a normal project. You didn't want to be part of your father's games but you didn't had any choice.</p><p>"Yes father, I understand. I won't disappoint."</p><p>You heard a chuckle in the other line making you sigh.</p><p>Well, business was business.</p><p>"That's my daughter. I'm counting on you to give me an excellent report by next month."</p><p>He hung up before you can even voice out your concerns. </p><p>You felt happy that your father was pleased of you but you wished he was happy with <em>all</em> of you, not just when you're doing his bidding.</p><p>You let yourself sink down to your chair and massaged your nose bridge.</p><p>"Now you look like a true corporate heir." Manager Yoon teased you.</p><p>That made you let out a bitter chuckle.</p><p>"Don't worry about your schedule, I'll fix it. You're like living a double life, you know? Luckily for me, I'm managing a superstar so I can cancel things when I want." She joked. "Just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?"</p><p>At least you had some people who appreciates the real you.</p><p>The moment you stepped out of the event location you were instantly blinded by the flashing of lights. The crowd was made out of fans and press. You entertained your fans and answered some of the reporter's questions.</p><p>When you were going inside you car someone suddenly broke through the barricade of guards and grabbed your arm. It was one of your most nosy reporter, more like a stalker.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, is it true that your are going to resign after your next album? Is it because of you father!? Wasn't he the one who broke up your past idol group!?" His grip was grew tighter onto your arm, his nails digging into your skin.</p><p>Now everyone is waiting for you answer. How did that guy knew!? Thoughts clouded your mind.</p><p>"Take your hands off of her." A familiar person appeared and twisted the guy's hands off of you.</p><p>He stood in front of you to protect you. It was Vanderwood, the head of your security team that was assigned by your father.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late. I was following him but he tricked me into going the other way." He used his coat to shield from everyone else. "Your father is gonna kill me." He said as he guided you to your car.</p><p>You open your mouth to say something but he instantly cut you off.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll tell your manager that you're now okay and the security team will be following you until you arrive home. I'll take care of everything here." He assured.</p><p>"Thank you, Vanderwood." You gave him a small smile.</p><p>"It's my job." He answered and closed the car door.</p><p>As you drove away from all the commotion you finally acknowledge the person sitting next to you.</p><p>"Let me clean the scratches on you arm, Miss Y/N." It was your chief assistant in the company.</p><p>You are truly living a double life. You didn't put up a fight like usual and just extended your arm towards her.</p><p>"I know you are feeling unwell right now Miss but we need to discuss your schedule for tomorrow." She started cleaning your wound.</p><p>"It's fine." You hiss every time the cotton swab pressed against your open skin.</p><p>"Let's start business."</p><p>After that familiar phrase she instantly straightened.</p><p>"Yes, Heiress Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I'm going to say to stan Chung ha because she's awesome and also I'll be using a lot of her songs in this story.<br/>I'm just saying that she's my top inspiration into making the lead character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you sat down on your swivel chair, here you are again. Looking at your table there were stacks of paper with a familiar logo printed on it.</p><p>It made you massaged the bridge of your nose, you should really get used to this environment. This is where you'll be spending the rest of your life eventually.</p><p>You instantly burst the bubble of troubling thoughts. You didn't had the time for such things.</p><p>Picking up the first stack of paper on the table with a sigh, you started working. Fortunately, the staff had narrowed down all the paper work. Skimming everything until your gaze settled on the last line of the last page. </p><p>After restacking all the paper a knock erupted on your office door.</p><p>"Director Y/N, here is your lunch." It was your assistant.</p><p>"Already? Good timing. I already finished all the pending work when I was on leave." You gestured at the files.</p><p>After setting your food on the table she took all the documents.</p><p>"Have a good meal."</p><p>You stared at you meal, it wasn't appetizing for you even if it was well plated by the five-star chef your father had assigned. Yes, he tracks even that.</p><p>Your assistant had walked in again but you still haven't touched the food in front of you.</p><p>"This are all files you asked concerning the partnership we will be having with C&amp;R International." She placed another stack of paper on your table and took the remaining finished ones. </p><p>"Assistant Byeol, what's your family's chicken restaurant number again? They are open today, right?" You asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's 0XX-XXX-XXXX. May I ask why you're asking, Miss Y/N?"</p><p>The ringing of your phone answered her question.</p><p>"Wait, what?!"</p><p>It was too late, your call was picked up. </p><p>"Hello, is this Byeol Chicken? I am Y/N L/N. Yes, Assistant Byeol's boss." You spoke to the person on other line while she was desperately trying to take the phone away.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the short notice but I would like to reserve the whole restaurant for lunch? Me and my other employees would like to have your delicious fried chicken!"</p><p>Both of you were running around your office like little children.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, I don't think this is a good idea! Your father asked the chefs to specifically give you this meal!"</p><p>She was at the other side of the table.</p><p>"Oh, you're just opening up and will gladly take my request? Thank you! We will be there in at least 30 mins!"</p><p>You hung up and gave her a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Assistant Byeol, please notify our team for the sudden event. Ready the car and a van for our transportation."</p><p>With a sigh she surrendered. "Yes, Director Y/N."</p><p>"And can you pack this up?" You handed her your supposed-to-be lunch.</p><hr/><p>While having lunch at the restaurant your team was happily chatting and welcoming you back. You were the only customers there right now and was heavily guarded because of the incident last night.</p><p>A phone beside you started to ring, it was Assistant Byeol's. She went to the back of the store to talk to her parents so you checked the caller ID.</p><p><em><strong>'</strong></em><em><strong>Assistant Kang (C&amp;R International)'</strong></em> was written.</p><p>"Hello?" You didn't want the caller to wait so you answered it.</p><p>"Hello, Miss Byeol? This is Director Han's assistant, Kang Jaehee. I'm calling because of the appointment you have later." She sounded frantic. "We are really sorry, this is really unprofessional but Director Han will be a little late for the meeting. I'm asking if you're still willing to wait. I know you are also busy but-"</p><p>"Oh, it's okay we can wait." You cut her off. "May I ask if you had lunch yet?"</p><p>She didn't answer immediately. Seems like she was surprised by the question.</p><p>"I don't have the luxury to eat right now but thank you for asking, I do not want to burden you anymore. Please, tell Director L/N we are extremely sorry for the inconvenience."</p><p>"It's no trouble. This is Director L/N by the way. We'll be there after lunch, goodbye."</p><p>You ended the call without letting her react.</p><p>You chuckled and placed the phone back on the table, just in time for Assistant Byeol to come back.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, did my phone rang when I was gone?" She asked and put her phone in her bag.</p><p>"No, it didn't." You bluffed.</p><p>"Miss Byeol, can you take out another box of chicken for me?"</p><p>"Are you still hungry, Miss Y/N?" She asked bewildered.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm actually really full but it's not for me."</p><p>"Okay?" She was unsure but still obeyed.</p><p>Returning with the boxes of chicken, she looked at her wrist watch.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, it's almost time for your meeting this afternoon. I think we should head out first."</p><p>You took your bag and told your staff you're heading out first. They cheerfully thanked you for the food.</p><p>You thanked Miss Byeol's family for the food and told them to take care of your other staff. </p><p>You walked to Vanderwood that was guarding at the front of the establishment.</p><p>"You know it's really unnecessary to bring this much of your men for me who's just going to eat out for lunch." You told off Vanderwood that was guarding the front of the establishment..</p><p>"You know this could've been avoided if you just ate the meal your chef made you." He mimicked you making you roll your eyes at him.</p><p>"Whatever. We're heading out first just take three of your men with you and let the rest have their lunch here." You ordered.</p><p>"Three!? Why'd you think I brought all these guards for you if four men can suffice?" He argued.</p><p>"Oh, don't ask me that because I think one bodyguard can do it without breaking a sweat and it's you. You said you'll protect me with your life, right?"</p><p>"Alright, but I need two boxes of chicken for that pouty face to work." He surrendered.</p><p>You just answered with a thumbs up.</p><p>They started to do their work to ensure your security. You looked at the plastic bag and a box of chicken you're holding. In the bag was your meal that you had packed for take out.</p><p>You saw an old man who was collecting cardboard boxes but was struggling to do so, one box had fallen off but it didn't looked like he noticed.</p><p>You picked it up and ran after him to the next alley.</p><p>"Mister, you dropped one!" </p><p>"Oh, thank you young lady! Your clothes got dirty! I'm so sorry!" He wept.</p><p>You look your white coat. It was stained but you paid no mind.</p><p>"Oh no, it's okay! Aren't you cold?" He had thin layer of clothes for the weather.</p><p>"You can have the coat so don't feel sorry."</p><p>"Please, I'm okay! This is way too much, it looks very expensive." He rejected.</p><p>"Can you hold this for me?"</p><p>You handed him the plastic bag as you drape the coat over his shoulders.</p><p>"It's warm, right? If you're really thankful please take it. I need to go now."</p><p>You ran back, not giving him a chance to reject.</p><p>You were left with only your sleeveless blouse that was also cropped, not your wisest decision.</p><p>When you came back the people were alarmed, Vanderwood was the first person to spot you.</p><p>"I take my eyes off of you for one second and you go missing!" He was like an angry big brother.</p><p>You just scratched your head and smiled nervously.</p><p>"Come on, everything is ready." He just sighed and guided you to the car.</p><hr/><p>Your assistant was rapidly tapping on her tablet because you were caught in traffic and was now late for the appointment. The rain was heavily pouring, you gaze out the window seeing everyone was rushing to get to shelter.</p><p>You liked the rain but it's sad that the thing you liked was a hindrance to others.</p><p>You thought of the old man earlier and wished that he was already home... if he had one.</p><p>"We're here." Your assistant cut your daydreaming.</p><p>You didn't realize that you were in front of the C&amp;R company building. The reporters and press were a block away from you because the security cleared it out prior to your arrival.</p><p>Vanderwood was already opening the car door and was lending you his free hand.</p><p>"Come on, the umbrella isn't big enough for the both of us." He wrapped an arm around you to keep you close and walked you to the building entrance where Assistant Byeol was already waiting for you with a woman with short brown hair.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Director L/N. I am pleased to meet you." She bowed.</p><p>"You must be Miss Kang! Is Mr. Han already here? We're sorry we're late even if I said we will still be going at the appointed time."</p><p>She opened her mouth like he was going to say something but you handed her a box.</p><p>"Here, I brought you lunch. You said you didn't had the luxury to eat right now so we brought you some from where we ate."</p><p>The two women looked at you in surprise.</p><p>You just smiled at both of them and waved goodbye to Vanderwood. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't accept this. We're the one taking your precious time and you still thought of bringing me food. I really can't accept this."</p><p>You were going to saying something but your assistant beat you to it.</p><p>"Please, accept it. Trust me when I say that Miss Y/N isn't going to take no for an answer." She looked at you sharply making you smile at her innocently.</p><p>Miss Kang looked at both of you, confused.</p><p>"Okay, I will accept it. Thank you very much but I think we should go inside." She surrendered and walked you inside.</p><p>Once you walked in everyone's is directed at you.</p><p>"Is that <em>the</em> Y/N L/N!? Isn't she a singer and also the heir of NS Group!?"</p><p>You just smiled and waved at them, some even went up get your autograph.</p><p>Miss Kang guided both of you inside a luxurious office.</p><p>"Please wait in here, this is Mr. Han's office. He just returned from abroad and he's already on the way. Please make yourself comfortable. I will just ready the materials for your meeting." Miss Kang instructed.</p><p>"Please, let me help you." Miss Byeol volunteered.</p><p>They sounded so much alike making you chuckle.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, please just sit here and don't make any trouble." She lectured you as they both walked out.</p><p>You looked around the office, the black interior made it look elegant. It's a wide space with minimal furniture and a library with an odd collection of books.</p><p>"</p><p>You sat on a chair facing the big glass window that overlooked the rainy city. </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: [<a href="https://youtu.be/-4sq1sUI7-I">Play Everybody Has by Chung ha</a>]</strong>
</p><p>You hummed to a calming song.</p><p>Suddenly, something soft went around your legs. You look down and found a cat with beautiful white hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.</p><p>It's snow-like fur felt like cotton as you pet it. Needing more, it jumped on your lap to let you pet it more.</p><p>"Where did you came from?" You asked the cat. It just settled itself on your lap and meowed.</p><p>The moment felt so calm that you started singing the song you were humming earlier.</p><p>Just outside the door Jaehee got a notification from a certain messenger.</p><p><strong><em>"Assistant Kang be sure to meet me up front. Why did the general manager went to greet me instead of you? Thanks to that I had an awkward drive from the airport."</em></strong> </p><p>She sighed and excused herself from Miss Byeol to pick up a very bossy boss. </p><p>When she got to the entrance of the building, there he was who also just arrived. He walked towards her and looked like he was trying to find something else.</p><p>"Welcome back Mr. Han. Miss-"</p><p>"I expected Elizabeth the 3rd to be with you but where is she?"</p><p>"I left her in your office because she fell asleep on your chair." She reasoned.</p><p>"You left Elizabeth the 3rd all by herself? Unbelievable." A frown was etched on his face.</p><p>"But Mr. Han we need to discuss about-"</p><p>She tried to explain but it was too late, he already rushed to the elevator. </p><p>"...the meeting with Miss Y/N." She just face palmed. </p><p>Jumin rushed to his office, just the thought of not seeing Elizabeth the 3rd there made him extremely nervous. He didn't pay any attention to the people who greeted him that's why he didn't saw the unfamiliar person that was in Assistant Kang's table. </p><p>When he opened his office door he was greeted with a person singing an unfamiliar but calming melody. The soothing voice added more beauty to what he was seeing right now.</p><p>A woman with Elizabeth the 3rd on her lap.</p><p>She was just there caressing the cat's fur with what looked like the softest fingers. He stopped moving, stopped breathing.</p><p>She slowly turned her head towards him and their eyes locked at each other. </p><p><em>What was this feeling?</em>  He asked himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I didn't put tmi and I hope all of you enjoyed this!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I changed something in Chapter 1 so you should check it out. But let me just say that it's introduction time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calming moment was disrupted by a sudden entrance. A man with jet black hair and eyes that resembled the rainy gray sky stood by the opened door.</p><p>The cat on your lap jumped off and ran to him, he picked it up and embraced it. </p><p>"She's your cat, I guess?" You walked to him and pet the feline in his arms who was enjoying what you were doing. You smiled when it leaned into your hands making him look at you strangely.</p><p>"You look familiar." He said in a trance.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Y/N L/N, Executive Director of NS Group. I'll be working with you for the expansion of the Evo project in Japan." You held out your hand.</p><p>"Han Jumin, Executive Director of C&amp;R International. I'm sorry for the rude introduction, Miss Y/N." He shook your hand but he still can't put a finger on where he had seen you before.</p><p>"It's fine, but make sure your future actions won't make you apologize to me again. We're partners starting now and I don't like getting disappointed." You sounded so sweet but your words were sharp.</p><p>For the first time Jumin felt intimidated, you didn't even try to sugar-coat your words.</p><p>"Of course, my projects never fails and I hope yours too." He didn't back down from your challenge.</p><p>When the two assistant went in the room they felt the tension from the conversation you were having.</p><p>Assistant Byeol interjected first, she looked like she was used to you doing that but it was different for Assistant Kang. She had seen him argue with a certain handsome white-haired man before but she can't understand the situation in front of her.</p><p>An unbearable tension was there but he looked... pleased by it? </p><p>"Good afternoon Mr. Han, I am sorry if Miss Y/N is causing you trouble. Please excuse us for a moment." Assistant Byeol apologized.</p><p>"What do you mean trouble, Miss Byeol?! I was just talking to him! Why would you think I was causing trouble???" You pouted at her while she was lecturing you like a mother and pulled you out of the room.</p><p>The two remaining person in the room was dumbstruck by your sudden mood change. One second you were intimidating, now you're whining like a child. </p><p><em>Do all women act like this?</em> Jumin asked himself and sat on his chair while Jaehee handed him the documents needed for the meeting. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me there was a guest in my office?"</p><p>"I was going to tell you earlier, Sir. But you cut me off by rushing here." Jaehee retorted back, trying to not explode in front of her boss.</p><p>"Just call them back in, I can't waste another minute. I need to bring back Elizabeth the 3rd home immediately, she must be really uncomfortable being here." He cooed the cat in his arms.</p><p>You entered the room again but your assistant was missing. "I'm sorry for the interruption but-"</p><p>The cat approached you and was trying to let you pet her so you complied.</p><p>Jumin was surprised at the way Elizabeth the 3rd was acting. He had been gone for business trip but it looked like she didn't missed him.</p><p>"Elizabeth the 3rd likes you, Director L/N." Jaehee smiled at you.</p><p>"Elizabeth the 3rd? Well, I like Elizabeth too. Can I call her that?" You played with the cat and sat on the chair in front of Jumin.</p><p>"Um... I don't think that's a-"</p><p>"You can call her whatever you like."</p><p>Jaehee was appalled, he was always clear of only calling the cat on it's long name but he approved of yours without a doubt.</p><p>"I think we need to start this meeting. Something just came up and I sent my assistant to check so she can't be here right now."</p><p>"Alright, Assistant Kang, please give Miss Y/N a drink."</p><p>"No, I'm okay Miss Kang. You can have your lunch now. I hope you enjoy it." You encouraged her.</p><p>"Thank you, Director L/N, I'll just be outside if you need me." She bowed and left the room.</p><p>"You and Assistant Kang seems really close." Jumin stated.</p><p>"She's really nice, you're lucky to have an assistant like her. She's the same as mine." You answered him while petting his cat.</p><p>Your aura changed again and it said that you're here now for business.</p><p>"Enough chit chat let's get this meeting started."</p><p>Jumin didn't knew how you change in front of his eyes. The only thing he knew was that he liked it. </p><hr/><p>"Now that's all settled we can arrange a meeting with the executives probably by..." You looked at your schedule on your phone. "...the day after tomorrow. I still need to ask my assistant on what time we can held it so it favors both of us." You finished and started pack your things.</p><p>"I can cancel a meeting tomorrow so we don't have to wait until the next day." He proposed.</p><p>Jumin didn't knew why he would want to cancel a meeting for tomorrow when what you said was best for the both of you.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I cannot cancel any of my plans for tomorrow, I hope you understand. I don't want to ruin your schedule. I know that people are lining up just to meet you, Mr. Han." You gave him a smile.</p><p>"I want to stay a little longer for Elizabeth but I believe my people are already up in front." You pet the cat that was sleeping on the table.</p><p>"Let me walk you out, Miss Y/N. I haven't apologized for letting you wait for me."</p><p>He rebuttoned his coat as he stood up, picked up the cat and opened the door for you.</p><p>You both walked by Jaehee's table. "Mr. Han are you going home now? Do I need to call Driver Kim?"</p><p>"Yes, tell them to prepare now. I'll be walking Miss Y/N out so I'll just be waiting in front." He said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Han. Goodbye, Miss Y/N and thank you for the lunch. Please have a safe trip." Jaehee spoke in outmost sincerity.</p><p>"You're welcome Miss Kang and please don't skip your meals anymore, okay?" You waved at her and she escorted both you to the elevator.</p><p>"So you brought my assistant lunch?" He gave you a sideway glance.</p><p>"Yes, I asked her if she had lunch when she called earlier about you being late for our meeting. Looks like she works herself to the bone."</p><p>When the both of you walked in the lobby all the out lookers either felt awestruck or intimidated.</p><p>One person exerting supremacy was enough but when both of you combined the level of power felt dangerous.</p><p>The raining outside has eased up but the men waiting for you outside had multiplied again. You shiver at the sudden gush of wind that hit you, the building was well heated making you forget that you weren't wearing a coat anymore.</p><p>Jumin would naturally be annoyed by the scene because why would someone wear clothes without sleeves when the weather was like this. But that thought was pushed to the the back of his mind because his mouth was opening to offer you his coat.</p><p>He was probably in thought for too long because a long brown-haired man beat him to it.</p><p>"Where did your coat go?! Did you misplaced it again?!"</p><p>"Don't get mad at me but... I gave it to someone I saw in the street." You flinch as you get ready for another lecture from Vanderwood.</p><p>"Again?" His tone was tired. He was so used to this.</p><p>"But he looked cold in those thin layer of clothes..."</p><p>"I don't think that's your problem specially with what you're wearing right now."</p><p>A glamorous car pulled up making you raise your brow at him.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you to just bring three of your men here? And why are you using my new car?" You hissed at him.</p><p>"Your father's orders, can't say no to that. And about the car, you'll know when you get inside." He answered and opened the car door for you.</p><p>You just sighed and faced Jumin.</p><p>"Goodbye Elizabeth and thank you for walking me out, Jumin. See you on the meeting." You pet the cat and for the first time you called him by his first name.</p><p>His name rolled out of your tongue so smoothly that he wanted to hear you say it again.</p><p>"You too, Miss Y/N. Have a safe trip." Was the only thing he said.</p><p>Vanderwood held out his hand as he guided you to the car and you gladly took it.</p><p>For how many times today, Jumin didn't knew what he was feeling but he didn't want that long brown-haired guy to touch you right now.</p><p>The cat on his arms must've sensed that he was tense so she rubbed herself onto him for comfort.</p><p>As the car door closed beside you a spot a familiar red head on the driver's seat.</p><p>"Luciel!? Why are you in the driver's seat? Where's my driver?" You asked while Vanderwood sat beside him.</p><p>"I heard you came back to work again so I gave your driver a little break. And I couldn't miss the chance to drive your new baby." He said rather too enthusiastically. </p><p>"I should've known. Just don't put us in a accident, okay?" You sighed.</p><p>"So how was the meeting with the executive director?" He asked and started driving.</p><p>"I think he's nice." You said.</p><p>"NICE!?" Luciel was unexpectedly shocked by your answer that he stepped on the breaks. Fortunately, you were wearing a seatbelt.</p><p>"What the hell was that!?" Vanderwood hit him in the head.</p><p>"Hehehe... sorry, a cat suddenly crossed the street. Can you tell me more about Executive Director Jumin Han? Why he was <em>nice</em>?" He lied and interviewed you again.</p><p>"I don't know. It's just that he didn't seem intimidated by me. Can you believe that? Finally, someone who acts normal in the business world. I don't even know why people are so intimidated by me." You said while pouting.</p><p>The two men in front just laughed at your explanation. More like laughed at how oblivious you were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Broken ankles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don't really need to listen and watch the links I attached. Well, I encourage you so can feel the mood or vibe I was aiming for the story. I really love chung ha so I really appreciate if you listen to the songs and watch the links I've set.<br/>Still hoping that all of you are enjoying the story. Seriously all I think about is just write this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accidents happen when you least expect it.</p><p>You didn't expect to end up in the hospital the next day not because of Luciel's driving but because of youself.</p><p>"I told you, we could've waited there! I don't need to go to here!"</p><p>You keep trying to stop Vanderwood but he's already setting you down on the hospital bed.</p><p>He ignored you and started telling your doctor what happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I couldn't come to you, Miss Y/N but another broken ankle?"</p><p>Even the doctor was tired of you as he inspected your foot.</p><p>"Here's the ice pack, Doc." A nurse came.</p><p>"It's just a sprained ankle. No need to worry. Just refrain from walking and I strongly suggest to not do anything concerning your feet today if you want it to heal by tomorrow." The doctor strictly instructed.</p><p>"But..." You tried to argue.</p><p>"No buts, Miss Y/N."</p><p>"Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?" The doctor turned his attention to Vanderwood. </p><p>"Stay here."</p><p>He followed the doctor out of the emergency room.</p><p>"I can't have a sprained ankle! I need to practice today!" You almost screamed in frustration thinking that you were alone.</p><p>The curtain that was separating you from the hospital bed on your right opened. A guy with silver hair and pinkish-red eyes was sitting on the edge of his bed. </p><p>"At least you don't have a cast on." He look at his leg in sorrow.</p><p>"You're Zen, right?" You ask in disbelief.</p><p>He looked up and his almond-shaped eyes widened.</p><p>"Y/N L/N!? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner! Nice to meet you! Wait, you know me?" He sounded confused.</p><p>"Of course, I know you! I'm your fan! I love your musicals so much!" You were in glee.</p><p>"I'm your fan too! Your songs are amazing!" He replied with the same energy.</p><p>"I'm honored, really! But what happened to you leg? It looks severe."</p><p>"I think I practiced way too hard last night." He explained.</p><p>"You were practicing too? I'm the same! I thought I needed to practice harder today because I didn't practice yesterday. Now I can't practice today too!" You let out your frustration.</p><p>"Don't feel too sad! Did something important came up that you didn't had a choice?"</p><p>"How did you know?" He had you in disbelief.</p><p>"I also can't practice today or tomorrow. But once I'm all healed I'll be practicing again and once I get to practice I'll give everything I got!"</p><p>"Well then I'll give my everything too when I get to practice!" You copied his enthusiasm.</p><p>"Did I cheer you up? I think I did. I'm just so great, aren't I?"</p><p>You just laughed and nod your head.</p><p>"Oh wait, can we take a picture?" You took out your phone.</p><p>"A famous celebrity asking for a picture with me? Of course!" He agreed.</p><p>You ended up taking way too many pictures.</p><p>"Can you send me that?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course! Here type in your number and I'll send it to you." You handed him your phone.</p><p>"Wow! I can't believe I have your number! My friends are gonna be jealous when I tell them this." He said and started typing on his phone, sending to a certain messenger.</p><p>You just laughed at him.</p><p>"The doctor said you can go home now." Vanderwood came back in with a wheelchair.</p><p>"You're going now? It was nice meeting you, Y/N. Hope we can have a chat soon without broken ankles." He joked.</p><p>"Sure we can. You can text me anytime."</p><p>Vanderwood helped you to the wheelchair.</p><p>"Bye-bye and get well soon." You waved to your new friend.</p><p>"You too." Zen waved back.</p><p>Vanderwood started to push your wheelchair out of the room.</p><p>"Well, you're quite friendly today?" He teased.</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm always friendly!" You correct him. "And why'd you have to put me on a wheelchair? I can still walk you know!" You scowled.</p><p>"Because the doctor said you shouldn't walk and also because I know you'll hate it." He smirked in victory.</p><hr/><p>In the C&amp;R building Jumin received a notification.</p><p>
  <b>CHATROOM</b>
</p><p>ZEN: <em>*sent a photo*</em></p><p>ZEN: Look who I met today!"</p><p>Yoosung★: Wow is that Y/N!?</p><p>
  <b> <em>*Jumin Han has entered the chatroom*</em> </b>
</p><p>Yoosung★: But she's also in the hospital?</p><p>Yoosung★: Hey Jumin!</p><p>ZEN: Why did have to be online too?</p><p>Jumin Han: We live in a democratic country. I can go online whenever want.</p><p>ZEN: Whatever.</p><p>ZEN: She sprained her ankle too from practicing.</p><p>Yoosung★: You're so lucky you got a picture with Y/N!</p><p>Yoosung★: Sprained!? I hope she's okay T_T.</p><p>ZEN: I didn't just get a picture.</p><p>ZEN: I also got her number!</p><p>Yoosung★: <em>*surprised sticker*</em></p><p>Yoosung★: REALLY!?!?!?!?</p><p>Yoosung★: YOU ASKED FOR Y/N'S NUMBER WHEN YOU JUST MET HER!?!?!?</p><p>Yoosung★: THAT'S SO MANLY OF YOU!!!</p><p>ZEN: haha. </p><p>ZEN: What's funny is that I didn't ask for her number. She was the one who ask me first.</p><p>Yoosung★: -_-</p><p>Yoosung★: I don't think I believe you.</p><p>ZEN: What do you mean you don't believe me!? </p><p>ZEN: <em>*sent a photo* </em><br/><em>[It was a screenshot of your conversation. You sent him the picture of both of you with a text saying: </em><b><em>"hahaha we're so cute."</em></b><em>]</em></p><p>Yoosung★: <em>*surprise sticker*</em></p><p>Yoosung★: It really is true!!!</p><p> </p><p>The two boys continued talking in the chatroom but Jumin was still staring at the photo Zen sent.</p><p>He hated how you cheerfully posed to the camera with Zen. A foreign emotion was getting to him and he didn't knew what to do.</p><p>"Assistant Kang, bring me a glass of wine right now." He said in the intercom.</p><p>Moments later Jaehee brought the beverage and some other snacks.</p><p>"You're having wine this early? Is there something wrong Mr. Han?" She inquired. "I suggest you stop at one glass because you have lunch with Mr. Chairman." </p><p>"I have lunch with my father today?" He was flustered.</p><p>"Yes, I also read that Zen met Miss Y/N in the hospital? I should ask her assistant if she's doing fine."</p><p>"Assistant Kang what does Zen mean when he said that Miss Y/N was practicing?" He was intrigued.</p><p>"Mr. Han, you didn't know? Miss Y/N is a famous singer."</p><p>Jaehee looked at him like he had sprouted another head.</p><p>She looked up your details in the internet and gave Jumin the tablet and started talking like she was presenting in a business meeting.</p><p>"She's one of the top solo artists in the country giving her the title as 'The nation's girlfriend' and considered a fashion icon. She's a singer, songwriter, and dancer. Not only does she give fantastic performances that captivate the viewers, she has a pure and beautiful voice that suits all kinds of music genres making her top the music charts worldwide."</p><p>She played one of your performance from a music award last year.</p><p>Jaehee was so indulged in watching your performance that she didn't even realize that her boss had a change in behavior.</p><p>In normal days Jumin wouldn't even want to know anything about the personal life of his business partner. He wouldn't care to know what they did outside of his office.</p><p>The rational part of him was saying that this was useless but he was so captivated on how elegantly you performed. He kept trying shook his thoughts clean.</p><p>"I seriously can't believe the fact that she's also an Executive Director. I idolize her time management. Plus she's also a fan of Zen!"</p><p>"A fan of Zen?" Jumin was unexpectedly annoyed.</p><p>Jaehee's phone suddenly rang.</p><p>"Oh, it's about your meeting this afternoon. I should take this. Please get ready for your next meeting." She rushed out of the office.</p><p>Jumin didn't realize that he had crumpled the paper that he was reading earlier. He tried to calm himself by pouring another glass of wine.</p><p>The unsettling feeling has been consuming him since you left yesterday and he's trying so hard to suppress it. Then the next video played.</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: [Play <a href="https://youtu.be/-4sq1sUI7-I">Everybody has by Chung ha</a> again :)))]</strong>
</p><p>It was the song you were singing when you were alone in his office yesterday, he felt himself calm down. He never listens to this kind of music genre, he only listens to classical music but just hearing your voice made his mind felt at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Are you okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you're okay, Miss Y/N? Are you sure your ankle doesn't hurt anymore?" Assistant Byeol bombarded you with questions of worry.</p><p>"I'm really okay, look." You gestured to your ankle and moved it in a circular motion.</p><p>"I could've cancelled the meeting with the executives today." She persuaded.</p><p>"Don't worry, I told you all I did was rest yesterday. Even when I was doing the paper works I was seriously in bed."</p><p>"You shouldn't worn heels today. Your feet might get injured again." </p><p>"But Louis Vuitton just sent me this and it really matches my outfit, look!" You posed for her which you received her usual sigh.</p><p>"Plus, we can't cancel the meeting. Everyone is busy as it is." The car stopped in front of the C&amp;R building where there were once again a crowd of press.</p><p>There were more at this particular day because they were hot on your heels. One reporter had caught a picture of you with Jumin the other day when he walked you out. </p><p>It wasn't unusual, you were aware of this consequence even before you aimed to be what you are right this day.</p><p>Once you stepped out of the car people started to run to you just to get even one reaction. You just smile toward the flashing of lights while your guards stand their ground to not let anyone get near you.</p><p>The clicking of shoes filled the lobby and eyes were specially glued on you. Your feet hurt, really, but you endured the pain and walked confidently. You didn't want anyone to worry anymore.</p><p>The ding of the elevator indicated that you arrived at the right floor. You walked out just out time for Jumin to come out of the other lift with Jaehee.</p><p>"Great timing! Mr. Han, Good afternoon and hi, Miss Kang!" You greeted.</p><p>Jumin felt a slight disappointment when you talked to his assistant so casually but too formal to him.</p><p>His eyes landed on your feet, he was almost going to ask about your injury yesterday but shook it off. He didn't want to interfere with your personal life. Well, it was the pride who's talking actually.</p><p>"Come on, let's go together." You strode first.</p><p>The three looked at your feet while walking in those heels.</p><p>You didn't feel them follow making you looked back. "What are you guys waiting for?"</p><p>They all immediately looked away and they keep up their pace with you.</p><p>The large wooden doors of the conference room opened, everyone in the room stood up and greeted the two superiors that just arrived.</p><p>Jumin felt the tension in the air which is the first time for him.</p><p>He looked at the oblivious smiling woman beside him.</p><p>"Let's have a productive meeting." You clasped your hands.</p><p>Jumin pulled out a chair for you and everyone was just watching.</p><p>"Thank you." You said and pushed the loose strand of hair to the back of your ears.</p><p>Suddenly, Jumin smiled at you. He smiled so gently that you felt your heartbeat quicken.</p><p>Everyone else in the room didn't knew what to react to the sight they were seeing right now, they were blinded by the sight the two.</p><p>Jaehee took of her glasses to make sure that her eyes weren't making things up.</p><p>When you looked up you saw them all staring.</p><p>They all instantly looked away and pretended to do prepare the materials for the meeting.</p><p>Jumin sat next to you as you started to take the lead to the meeting.</p><p>"Let's start and make sure I will like what I'll hear." Everyone straightened up feeling like they were on the edge of their seats.</p><p>For the first time Jumin wished that this meeting wouldn't end. He was feeling the exact opposite of what he should be feeling right now.</p><p>Seeing you right beside him, fully focused on your work made him calm, like didn't want you to get out of his sight.</p><p>Earlier he wanted to escape with Elizabeth the 3rd, wanting to clear his head from the thought that his father was going to sacrifice him and the company for some woman who clearly just wanted money.</p><p>He comprehend the situation after unfortunately meeting a woman named "Sarah" in his house this morning. </p><p>You notice that Jumin was troubled while deep in thought ever since the meeting started.</p><p>"Jumin, are you okay?" You tried to take his attention but one of the executives got to him first asking about the how the exports are going to work.</p><hr/><p>After the meeting you found yourself at the rooftop of the building staring at the sunset.</p><p>"Your assistant is looking all over the building for you." A monotone voice spoke making you loose your train of thought</p><p>You didn't have to look at the owner of the voice to know who it was.</p><p>When you didn't say anything he just stood beside you and appreciated the view. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I think I should be the one asking you that." You face him.</p><p>"You seemed preoccupied earlier. I thought maybe you aren't feeling well." You walk towards him and put a hand on his forehead. </p><p>You were so close that Jumin had to hold his breath.</p><p>"It doesn't feel like you have a fever." You withdraw your hand.</p><p>"Well, if something is bothering you I'm all ears." </p><p>"I wouldn't want to bother you with my personal issues." He said in a small smile.</p><p>"You're cute when you smile." You unconsciously stated.</p><p>That caught Jumin by surprise. "I'm cute? Me...?"</p><p>He felt his heartbeat quicken and that made him thought of visiting his doctor instantly. </p><p>"What? You got butterflies in your stomach?" You let out a little giggle.</p><p>"It would be impossible to have butterflies in my stomach. I don't even think butterflies can be eaten. I'm curious of your thought process to be able to say that." </p><p>"That's not what I meant!" You laughed at his response.</p><p>Watching you laugh made him feel like he was really having butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>You stopped laughing because he was still looking at you puzzled. You realize he wasn't joking.</p><p>"You know if something really is bothering you it's better if you talk about it but I'm not going to force you to talk." </p><p>"Give me your phone." You held out your hand.</p><p>He stared at it for a moment and took out his phone from his pocket. </p><p>"Here, call me when you want to talk." You gave it back with your number saved on it.</p><p>"I already have your contact through Assistant-" </p><p>"That's my personal number. It would be a hassle if we both have to get through our assistants to just casually talk."</p><p>Jumin felt a burst of happiness with just the thought of you two talking through the phone.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind." He tried to hide his excitement.</p><p>"You should come back to your assistant." He changed the subject and walked back to the entrance of the building. </p><p>When he didn't feel you following him he turned back. "What are you waiting for?"</p><p>You just sighed and walked to him.</p><hr/><p>Jumin escorted you out again. You saw Assistant Byeol frantically talking to Vanderwood who just arrived. He saw you already after you walked out of the elevator. </p><p>"Thank you for walking me out again. Call me when something's bothering you, I'll listen."</p><p>Vanderwood was angrily walking towards you.</p><p>"I think I really need to go now. Goodbye." You smiled at him. </p><p>When you stepped with your right foot you suddenly felt a throbbing pain. Your bad footing made you lose your balance.</p><p>Vanderwood was still too far to catch you. With a yelp you accepted your fate with the hard stone floor but it didn't came. </p><p>You felt strong hands wraps around your waist.</p><p>You opened your eyes, seeing Jumin's face so close that you can fully see the worry stirring up in his grey orbs.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>You felt warm in his embrace that you wanted to answer <em>"No"</em> and stay right there forever. But you realize that everyone was looking at the scene you just made.</p><p>"I'm okay. Thank you." You scrambled out of his arms.</p><p>Vanderwood held your arm to support you so you wont loose your footing again.</p><p>"I told you not to strain yourself." He looked angrier than earlier. </p><p>He suddenly put one arm under you legs and the other supporting your back.</p><p>"What are you doing!?"</p><p>"Just shut up." He snarled at you and carried you all the way to the car.</p><p>Everyone just watched the scene that looked like it came out from a drama. They were relieved that you didn't hurt yourself more.</p><p>But Jumin was far from being relieved.</p><p>He felt a jab on his chest when your pretty long-haired guard wrapped his arms around you, envy started to consume him and he was oblivious of it. </p><p>It was dangerous being oblivious of such emotion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This feeling called upset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like I haven't updated for a long time so I'm sorry hehe. I've been trying to watch office dramas so I can have more background for the story.<br/>I finally got enough hourglass to play Another story mode!!! And things are getting really spicy. I might make this story a little more in depth.<br/>BTW WE MUST PROTECT OUR SWEET BABY SAERAN!!!＼(^o^)／</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You scanned the surroundings to make sure no one was following you. When the coast was clear you hopped out of your motorcycle, not bother to take off your helmet to hide your identity.</p><p>Not having a lot of free time, you took advantage of it.</p><p>You dialed a contact you enjoyed chating with lately. He instantly picked up.</p><p>"Hello, Zen?"</p><p>Fortunately, your helmet has a built-in headphones so you didn't had to take if off.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N! I was going to call you but you beat me to it." </p><p>"I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything. I wanted to talk about something."</p><p>"What is it? You're not gonna confess your feelings to me are you?" He flirted.</p><p>"Haha. Nothing like that. I wanted to talk face-to-face but I'm worried about your ankle because you have a cast on."</p><p>"Aw, I thought your were going to confess. I'm just kidding." He half joked. "I'm okay. What are you doing right now?"</p><p>"I'm just out buying fish-shaped bread."</p><p>"Really? Me too! The one near my house sells really tasty ones!"</p><p>"I bet my favorite place sells better!"</p><p>You arrived in front of the store and greeted the vendor.</p><p>"Can I have fish-shaped bread?" You and the a person beside you said in unison.</p><p>You look back at the person and to your surprise, it was Zen.</p><p>"Oh sorry, you can go first." He clearly didn't recognize you.</p><p>Zen watched the person in front of him took of their helmet setting free their H/C locks.</p><p>You shook your head and pushed back your hair to fix it.</p><p>You had Zen and the vendor awestruck.</p><p>"Zen! I can't believe I'll see you here!" You were in glee but he was till stuck in the moment. </p><p>Zen looked at you from top to bottom wearing a leather jacket and holding the helmet beside your hip, looking like you came out of a photoshoot. </p><p>"Are you okay?" You asked because he had to look away because he can't believe he was blushing at your sight.</p><p>"Y/N L/N!?" He vendor suddenly shrieked.</p><p>"Yes, it's me but please don't announce it!" You shushed him and look at the surrounding is anyone had heard.</p><p>"Two celebrities buying at my store!?" He yelled again so you and Zen shushed him in unison.</p><p>Realizing what you did' you laughed at each other.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but can I take a picture with both of you?" The vendor's eyes sparkled in anticipation.</p><p>The vendor was so happy that he gave both of you free fish-shaped bread. You both tried to declined but the old man didn't let you.</p><hr/><p>You end up sitting side by side in a park bench enjoying the free food.</p><p>"So, what were you going to ask me earlier?"</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot!" You talked with your mouth was full. You were so comfortable with him that you didn't even realize how unladylike you were acting.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you if you're willing to be a lead character for my new music video. I really thought of it and I think you're the perfect person to pair up with." You asked shyly.</p><p>"Pair up?" Just the thought of it made him blush.</p><p>"I mean work with!" You realized what you said. "It's about two friends who just realized that they have romantic feelings for each other or something like that. But if you don't want to it's okay-" You explained.</p><p>"I would love to be paired up with you!" He eagerly agreed. </p><p>"Really!? Thank you!!! I can't wait to work with you!" You were so happy you jumped with joy.</p><p>You instantly felt bad because he still had a cast on.</p><p>"I haven't ask but is your ankle doing okay? Does it hurt?" You sat right back down beside him.</p><p>"Oh, this? I'm okay. I'm actually going to make my doctor take it off tomorrow." </p><p>"What? Already?" You almost shouted.</p><p>"I heal pretty fast, you don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"Of course, I need to worry! I'm your friend!" You spoke with a tone full of concern.</p><p>"What about we take a picture with this fish-shaped bread?" You took out your phone but remembered that you turned it off so no one can bother you, more like track you. </p><p>"Oh no, I think my phone is dead. Can we use yours?" You lied.</p><p>He took out his phone taking way too many pictures.</p><hr/><p>"I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you." You were straddling your motorcycle while he stare at your ride in awe.</p><p>"I really didn't expect that an elegant lady like you can drive a big bike like this." He said still astonished.</p><p>You laughed at his reaction. "I like any kind of vehicle, as long as it's fast." </p><p>"Please, be careful on your way. Can you promise me that?" You felt like the air suddenly change because of his tone that's full of concern. </p><p>"Of course, I'll be careful. I promise." You raised your right hand and acted like you were taking an oath.</p><p>Making the two of you laughed at the gesture.</p><p>"I don't see the long-haired guy with you right now. I hope you didn't run away just to buy fish-shaped bread."</p><p>You laughed because his guess was on point.</p><p>You said your goodbyes and you drove away.</p><p>Zen watched you until he can't see your silhouette anymore. </p><hr/><p>Jumin sat on his office chair and sighed. His head started to hurt thinking about what happened on the meeting earlier.</p><p>As if making the company work at 120 percent wasn't enough, his father had to bring the woman who was insisting to be his fiancé in a confidential meeting.</p><p>The irresponsible action of his father ended with an argument in front of the company's executives and making a rift in their relationship.</p><p>His eyes landed on his phone and remembered what you said at the rooftop yesterday. Back then he thought it was pointless but today he just wanted to be relieved. Elizabeth the 3rd and wine wasn't enough for it.</p><p>He hopefully dialed your number but it wasn't you speaking. It was the automated speaker saying that you cannot be reached and your phone was turned off.</p><p>He never thought he would feel dismayed because someone didn't answer his call but you were doing it.</p><p>A notification from the RFA messenger popped up on his phone screen.</p><p>Once he joined the chatroom he instantly saw the picture you took with Zen earlier as new messages from the other members started to flood the chatroom.</p><p>He should've been glad to see a trace of you today but he felt a strong surge of negative emotions.</p><p>You looked so happy with the white-haired man sitting beside you in the picture.</p><p>He felt angrier as Zen talk about you more. When he felt that he was going to explode of anger he retracted to feeling pathetic. </p><p>Pathetic because for once in his life things weren't going in his way and he can't find a way to solve it. He laughed at himself realizing why he couldn't reach you earlier. </p><p>It was because you were having such a good time with Zen that's why you didn't answer. You probably turned off your phone so you both won't be distributed. Jumin's thoughts clouded his mind to the point of frustration.</p><p>"I can't even think the way that I want." He said to himself and sighed. He stood up to get another bottle of wine.</p><p>He should at least try to sleep off this emotion called <em>upset.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Anger issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda cut short but I already finished the next chapter so don't worry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tried to catch your breath after doing all that practice.</p><p>You stood up but gravity pulled you down to the floor again, resting can't fit your schedule anymore because you're already behind on everything.</p><p>"Y/N, I made everyone take a break so go rest for a bit." It was your manager, she handed over a bottle of water.</p><p>You intensely grabbed it and chugged it down, not a minute had pass but you already finished it.</p><p>"I can't rest, I don't want to postpone anything again. I can't keep wasting everyone's time just because I can." </p><p>"That's why I made them take a break. You can practice your part all you want." She held out her hand and you gladly accepted it. "I know I can't stop you, just don't push yourself too hard, okay?" </p><p>You look at yourself at the studio's mirror that covered the whole wall. You were drenched in sweat and your body was aching but once the music starts nothing can stop you, except when the music itself stops.</p><p>"What the hell happened to the music!?" You shouted in frustration.</p><p>You were starting to get restless meaning that your temper was getting cut short. </p><p>"Miss Director, your assistant is calling you~" Your manager teased you to make you angrier.</p><p>It's just like your dancing, the only way to calm you down was to release all of it.</p><p>"What is it? Didn't I tell you to not disturb me while practicing?"</p><p>Unfortunately, for the people in your company, they will be catching all your stress today.</p><p>"Emergency!? How can that happen!? I'll be there in an hour and make sure everything is ready by then." You hung up and started to walk out the studio.</p><p>"I'll just send your things to your penthouse after I finish up here."</p><p>You didn't need to tell anyone, everyone around you excels at their jobs and fortunately for you, they sincerely care about you. But sometimes your anger starts to boil so much that your inner arrogance comes out and today was one of those days.</p><p>A woman can't just easily put egoistic men on the edge of their seats just by sitting pretty now, do they?</p><hr/><p>As you strode your company's lobby everyone was getting ready for the storm that was slowly forming. </p><p>"How could this happen!?" You shouted in disapproval, no one in the room wanted to catch you eye.</p><p>"I thought this was already signed!?" You tossed the documents to the man on your right who was assigned to the task. </p><p>"I-It is already signed. T-That's why we don't know why they're also sighing with the rival company." He answered nervously.</p><p>"Your one job was to make them sign the papers, is that hard!?" You shouted at him.</p><p>"Do they think they can outwit us? We'll see about that." You scoffed.</p><p>"C&amp;R, why is your director still not here!?"</p><p>"Director L/N, I'm afraid Director Han cannot come today because of personal matters." Assistant Byeol was the one who answered.</p><p>"I can't fix this issue without him here. This is a shared project and I can't have a representative do this because this might happen again."</p><p>"I'm sorry but even his assistant can't reach him right now." </p><p>"He might be gone for a while. He must be preparing for the wedding." One of the C&amp;R executives spoke.</p><p>The person beside him tried to shush him but you already heard it.</p><p>"Wedding? He's getting married?" You felt your chest tighten just my saying those words.</p><p>"I believe so, I heard it was with a student of the actress named Glam Choi. Did I get it right?" Another executive on the other side of the table was the one to answer. </p><p>"Glam Choi? Isn't that Chairman Han's new girlfriend?" The room started to gossip.</p><p>The blabbering of nonsense made your ears hurt causing you another migraine.</p><p>"ENOUGH! This is a board meeting not a high school reunion. Fix this problem first before all of you gossip about another person's life." You ordered and stormed out.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, you need to see this." Assistant Byeol handed you the tablet with an article stating that Elizabeth the 3rd was missing. "The advertisement is all over the place." </p><p>You strangely feel relieved after reading it. So that's what he's been up to, not the wedding. But you instantly felt bad after thinking of could happen to the poor cat without her owner.</p><p>"Assistant Byeol, I need you to schedule a meeting by tomorrow so we can fix this as soon as possible." You said while striding to the parking lot.</p><p>"But you said we can't fix this without Director Han? With the situation right now I don't think he will be present tomorrow." She reasoned but you already hopped in your car.</p><p>"That's why I'm doing this myself." You just said and drove away.</p><p>While driving you dialed Vanderwood.</p><p>"Hello?" He answered instantly.</p><p>"I need you to find something for me."</p><p>A light chuckle can be heard from the other side of the line. "You're really back, Boss?"</p><p>You just smirked at his question and swerved the car around a corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tastes like wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wooop! I'm finally at day 10 in Ray's route yeyyy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you find anything yet?" You were currently waiting for the elevator to take you to the right floor. </p><p>"I'm still trying to confirm it. I can't believe you're making me find a fucking cat." Vanderwood said on the other side of the line. "But I do admit this place was hard to track. Why not just make Agent 707 do this?"</p><p>"Do not tell him about any of this. This is classified." It sounded dumb but you didn't want Luciel to think that you were interfering with his friends. </p><p>Of course, you knew about this arrangement, him having friends outside of work. It was against the rules because be was an agent but you couldn't find the courage to cut them out from his life so you just pretended that you never knew. </p><p>The ding of the elevator indicated that you were on the right floor.</p><p>"I need to do something. Call me when everything is confirmed." You hung up.</p><p>As you approach your destination you see a cluster of guards by the door.</p><p>"Is Jumin Han home?" You ask one of them.</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am but Mr. Han strictly said to not let anyone inside." </p><p>"Could you tell him that Y/N L/N needs to talk to him. There's an urgent matter that <em>he</em> should be fixing right now." You snapped at them with a sweet smile.</p><p>You felt them tense up by it. The guard hurriedly went in to ask. </p><p>Not a minute passed when he came back. "Please come in, Ma'am Y/N."</p><p>You smiled at him again. "Thank you."</p><p>As you walked in the house you felt a little gloomy. You spot a huge cage where a person can actually fit in.</p><p>You put a hand on one of the bars and examined it.</p><p>"If you like it that much why not go inside." A person behind you spoke. You turn around and saw Jumin holding a wine glass. "Can I offer you some wine?"</p><p>You wanted to snap at how irresponsible he was but once you got a good look at him your anger toned down a bit. He looked calm and composed but his crooked necktie said otherwise. </p><p>"I'm not here to do that." You just sighed and went on about what you were supposed to do in the first place.</p><p>You placed the stack of paper on one of the tables. "Just sign this and I'll be on my way." You continued to talk while he scanned the documents. "I see that you're probably still occupied by tomorrow so I'll take care of the problem myself."</p><p>"So, this is why you came here. Of course, what did you think my reason was?" He scoffed with a hint of disappointment. "You'll leave once I sign this?"</p><p>"Yes, so please hurry up." You're starting to get irritated.</p><p>"Then I won't sign this until you drink with me." He said like he was making a deal.</p><p>Jumin was bewildered by the words that came out of his mouth. He would've just signed this and made you leave but he didn't want to be alone in this house specially now that Elizabeth the 3rd had gone missing.</p><p>This was the last straw for you, you felt like he was mocking you. "Listen here Mr. Jumin Han, this problem that you are also responsible has taken a toll on me. I went out of my way so I can fix this a soon as possible. And all I'm asking you is to sign this piece of paper when you should be doing half of what I'm doing. You better stop being childish and do what I say." You exploded in front of him.</p><p>Jumin didn't knew how to react, this is the first time someone got mad at him and actually had the courage to say it at his face. He felt that he had submitted to you and he actually liked it. </p><p>"Sign. It." You repeated.</p><p>His hand unconsciously moved to write his signature.</p><p>"Thank you." You fixed the papers. </p><p>"Now, I think I do need wine." You took the glass he was holding and drank the liquid in one go.</p><p>Jumin was still astonished at your actions.</p><p>"Mr. Han, Miss Sarah has come to see you." You both looked at the man sharply.</p><p>"Worst woman at the worst timing." Jumin muttered.</p><p>"She says she knows something about Elizabeth the 3rd." He explained.</p><p>You heard a woman screaming outside.</p><p>"Don't let her in. I'm sure what she has to say is a lie." Jumin declined.</p><p>"No, let her in. Let's hear what she has to say." You intervene.</p><p>The two men just looked at you.</p><p>"Jumin, let her in." You ordered him.</p><p>For the second time he obeyed without another word.</p><p>You walked to his bar and poured yourself another glass of wine, you acted like this was your house.</p><p>Yes, this is how overbearing you act when you're angry, you didn't care about anyone or anything.</p><p>When you came back a girl with magenta colored hair was practically throwing herself at Jumin making you feel irritated just by seeing her.</p><p>"I just want to enter my fiancé's house. What's the fuss all about." The girl's high pitched voice made your blood boil.</p><p>You stopped at your tracks, your chest felt heavy again.</p><p>"I am not your fiancé and do not touch me." Jumin pushed Sarah away. </p><p>You can feel that he's uncomfortable so to walked to his side.</p><p>"Y/N L/N!? What are you doing here!? Jumin don't tell me!?"</p><p>The woman's voice irritated you so much that you wanted to zip her mouth shut.</p><p>"Don't jump into conclusions. Tell us what you know about the cat." You were getting bored. </p><p>She took out a photo. "When I heard you lost your cat I instantly search for it too. Look, this is your cat isn't it?" </p><p>You and Jumin looked at the photo and it was nothing like Elizabeth.</p><p>"Unfortunately, it's not." Jumin's brows furrowed.</p><p>"That's the ugliest cat I've ever seen." You said a matter-of-factly.</p><p>"What!? Look closer! All cats kind of look alike." She shrieked.</p><p>"Will you please leave? How shameless of you to show up here with a fake photo that can be found easily on the internet. If my father has any sense in him left he will stop talking about the marriage."</p><p>"Wait, Jumin! Don't call off the wedding! Is this because of her!?" She pointed at you. "I'm going to tell Mr. Han first that you have another woman!"</p><p>"You're hurting my ears. If you won't leave then you leave me no choice... This is also something that I wanted to do." He faced you. "Y/N, I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me and I was going to do it soon anyways." </p><p>He pressed his lips against yours making you too stunned that you couldn't even move.</p><p>The magenta-haired woman screamed and stormed out the house. </p><p>"Your lips are so soft and I kind off taste a little bit of wine." He said after your lips parted.</p><p>You started to go back to earth and realize what just happened. Your hands moved to slap him in the face leaving him wide-eyed.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" You snarled at him.</p><p>Your phone started to ring just in time for you to walk out but you didn't answer it.</p><p>Once you were in your car you started to think about what happened in that penthouse.</p><p>You remembered how his lips felt against yours and you admit that you liked it but he just did it to make that Sarah could leave. You felt pathetic because you were blushing because of the memory and your body felt hot. </p><p>Your phone started to ring again, you need to focus on something else to take your mind of what happened and it also actually very important.</p><p>"Hello, Y/N? It's confirmed. What are we going to do now?" Vanderwood asked.</p><p>"Give me the coordinates and leave it all to me." You said and hung up.</p><p>Once you received it you drove out of the parking lot to find Jumin's cat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Found you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said I was on Day 10 on Ray's route? Wth I got a bad ending wtf.</p><p>I wrote this @ 3AM so please forgive my errors. I'll fix it when I'm on my right mind.^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've been driving for hours now and ended up in the mountains. </p><p>"How did Elizabeth the 3rd got here?" You asked yourself as you gaze upon the fortress from afar. "Mint Eye?" You read. "This is shady."</p><p>"Be careful. That place was so hard to find by myself that I ended up using our satellite." Vanderwood spoke through the intercom. "I should've came with you. Who knows what'll happen to you there and you don't even want any other agents to back you up."</p><p>"I told you that you're the only back up that I need and your job is to back me up from there, the HQ. It's just me and you in this mission and I only trust you. Don't you trust me?" You tried to ease his worries.</p><p>"I do trust you but not the place you're going to sneak up in. You said it yourself, it's shady." He answered.</p><p>"It's not like this is my first time doing this and don't forget I'm your boss. I'm just here to find a cat not a high profile criminal." You use your binoculars to scan the castle's perimeter.</p><p>"I'm seeing something." You focus on the white moving object. "It's Elizabeth!" </p><p>"I'm going in." You said via your earpiece. </p><p>You approach Elizabeth the 3rd and she instantly recognized you.</p><p>"Hey, kitty. I finally found you." You held the feline in your arms. "You're unexpectedly clean for a runaway cat, like somebody took care of you."</p><p>"Hey, where are you taking the cat?" A person spoke. You turn to back to face the person.</p><p>"Luciel!?" You approach him.</p><p>"What are you doing here and what's with the get up?" He had white hair with pink tips and his eyes were mint colored. "You do know that your disguises doesn't work on me, right?" You flick his forehead making him look at you in disbelief.</p><p>"I just saw you last week. Why are you so thin and pale. Look at this dark circles under your eyes, you look so tried." You pat his head. You feel him relax to your touch.</p><p>You were always hard to your employees, you admit that. But it broke your heart seeing him in this state. You started to feel bad for everyone you mistreated earlier today.</p><p>"Take care of yourself, will you. I'm worried that you're overworking yourself." He retracted from you and pushed you away.</p><p>He looked like he just realized something. "Who are you!? What are you doing to me!?" He shrieked in confusion. </p><p>"What are you saying? It's me, Y/N. Have you lost your mind?" The cat in your arms pressed onto you, feeling scared of the situation. "You're scaring her." You pet the cat to comfort it.</p><p>"What's happening to me!?!? Gahh... my head hurts... aack!" He screamed in pain. "Why does this look familiar??? AaahH!"</p><p>"Luciel what's happening to you!?" You asked alarmed.</p><p>"Luciel? What are you saying, Y/N?" Vanderwood spoke through your earpiece. "Luciel just called me asking for boxes of Dr. Pepper, he can't be there."</p><p>When you registered what he just said you felt your body run cold. "If this isn't Luciel then..." </p><p>"Hey what's happening there!?" A group of people wearing cloaks shouted from a distance.</p><p>"Y/N, get out of there now." Vanderwood hissed.</p><p>"I can't do that." You watch the boy in front of you convulse and scream, furiously hitting his head in the process. You tried to stop him but be aggressively pushed you away and landed on the ground. </p><p>"Oh no, I'm sorry! I'm such an airhead." He started muttering. "Please, I don't want to hurt you!" He pleaded and ran away.</p><p>"Wait-- ah... ouch." You screamed after him.</p><p>"Hello, Y/N!? What's happening? Are you okay?" Vanderwood sounded frantic in the other line.</p><p>"I'm okay." You sighed.</p><p>The cat in your hands pressed itself onto you again, trying to comfort you. "I'm going back now." You surrendered. "I need to give this damn cat back to her owner." You stood up and walked to your car.</p><p>You placed the cat on the car seat. It circled the seat first then comfortably lied down. "Yeah, get some rest. It's gonna be a long ride 'till you get home." You told it. </p><p>"Vanderwood, start getting information about the person who took Elizabeth here." You ordered him. "I want every information you can find." You ordered and took of your earpiece.</p><p>You look at the sleeping cat beside you. "You're a lot of trouble. Do you know that, Elizabeth?" It just purred back.</p><p>You let out another long deep breath. You were getting physically and emotionally exhausted.</p><p>"No, you need to get back now. You have other problems to fix." You tried to ease yourself.</p><p>You longingly looked at the building one last time and drove away.</p><hr/><p>It was dawn when you came back down to the city.</p><p>You went to a drive-thru to get food from a local food chain. You just parked near Jumin's penthouse building to eat your breakfast. </p><p>You were actually procrastinating. You didn't knew how you were going to give Elizabeth back after what happened yesterday.</p><p>While eating you overheard someone who's walking by.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just strolling around Jumin-hyung's neighborhood. I think I might see Elizabeth around here. I know his guards already looked around but I really feel like I'll find her here." A blonde-haired boy was talking through the phone. </p><p>You rolled your window down when he was walking past you. "Hey, kid." You took his attention. </p><p>"Arrgh! Oh my God! Don't hurt me please!" He tried to cover himself.</p><p>"I'm not gonna hurt you." You remove your sun glasses.</p><p>"Wait? ARE YOU Y/N L/N!?!?!?" He said too loudly.</p><p>"Yeah, but can you tone it down a little bit?" You were starting to get tired. "You're looking for Jumin Han's cat, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to his house right now to help but I don't think I'll be a lot of help because he already has his guards looking for Elizabeth and---" He started to talk non-stop.</p><p>You can't bear this this early in the morning. You handed him over the cat while he was still blabbering. "Here, take it and don't lose her, okay?"</p><p>"Wait- Elizabeth!?!?!? How did you?" He was starting to question again.</p><p>"I'm giving you this important mission so do it carefully, okay?" He nodded at you like a child.</p><p>"Now, I'll be on my way. Thanks... uhm?" </p><p>"Yoosung. Yoosung Kim." He answered. immediately.</p><p>"Meaning 'shooting star'?" You were astonished at the peculiar name.</p><p>"Oh my God! You noticed?" </p><p>"You're cute. Thanks, Yoosung." You said and drove away leaving the kid dazed because of your compliment.</p><p>"Wait, I didn't get an autograph!"</p><hr/><p>Yoosung happily walked to Jumin's house. The guards easily let him in because of the feline in this arms. He found Jumin just getting ready for the day.</p><p>"Jumin-hyung! Look who I found!" He announced. Elizabeth jumped out of his arms and ran to Jumin.</p><p>"Where did you found her?" He said astounded. He pet the cat but Yoosung can feel that he was holing back.</p><p>"I actually didn't found her. Do you know the singer Y/N L/N? You know the celebrity who's always hanging out with Zen recently?" Yoosung asked.</p><p>"Yes, why?" Jumin answered while getting irritated because Yoosung had to emphasize your relationship with Zen.</p><p>"I was just walking nearby then she suddenly came up to me asking if I was trying to find Elizabeth the 3rd and I said yes. After that she was handling her to me saying that it was an important mission and I should bring her back to you." Yoosung explained.</p><p>"So, you're telling me Miss Y/N was the one who found Elizabeth the 3rd?" Jumin asked again to make sure. Yoosung started to blabber but Jumin's mind was somewhere else.</p><p>He thought of what happened last night. All he said was true, he really wanted to kiss you since the first time he met you. Then you added fuel to the fire because you got angry at him, you didn't even hold back.</p><p>He understood why you slapped him. It was out of line when he just kissed you without your permission. He really felt guilty that he couldn't even go to sleep.</p><p>"-and can you believe? She called me cute! OMG! I thought my heart skipped a beat!!!" Yoosung said, all flustered.</p><p>Jumin felt the green-eyed monster creep out of him. "Does she go around telling everyone they're cute?" He murmured.</p><p>"What?" Yoosung asked because he couldn't hear it right. "By the way, are you really sure about what you said in the messenger last night?" </p><p>"Yes, I'll be giving Elizabeth the 3rd back to V, her original owner. I don't think I can be a good owner to her, she will just be suffocated by me." He melancholy looked at the cat.</p><p>"Why would you say that?" Yoosung said with a hard tone. "You gave her everything that she needed and look at her, this is her home. She'll be really sad if you take that away from her." He gestured at the cat. "Plus, Miss Y/N found her for you. Well, I think because she looked tired earlier like she pulled out an all-nighter. She found Elizabeth when you or your guards can't. You should at least thank her." </p><p>Jumin can't believe he's getting lectured by a college student, things really weren't normal.</p><p>"Well, I need to go now. There's a tournament on LOLOL! Bye, Jumin-hyung!" Yoosung just rushed out of the place.</p><p>Jumin was left bewildered, thinking that he owes you so much.</p><p>He needed to come to the meeting with you this morning making him run around the house and grabbed the first necktie that he saw.</p><p>"Hello? Assistant Kang? I'll be coming to the meeting with Miss Y/N today. Prepare all the documents needed."</p><p>Jaehee on the other line was flustered, for the first time her boss was the one who called her and he was in hurry. Was the world turning upside down?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ended up at Ray's bad ending 3 again wth🤧. So I'm out here going for V's route imma take him from rika cause she didn't want him anyways✌️😗. But i do admit yandere saeran is really hot. </p><p>Btw i changed some things from the last chapter. i recommend to reread it cause it might make y'all confused in the future.</p><p>Please comment what you think guys!!! It really boosts my drive to write more!!!🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a pleasure doing business with you." You said as you shook the man's hand and lean in closer to him. "I hope this misunderstanding won't happen <em>ever</em> again." You whispered and you felt him tense up.</p><p>When the visitor walked out of the room, Jumin looked at you puzzled. "What did you tell him?" </p><p>"Oh, nothing. I just told him that I have information regarding his affair and I can leak it anytime." You answered casually. "But we don't want that, do we? We still need him, for now." </p><p>Jumin felt intimidated by how you apathetically threatened someone, this was probably not the right time to talk about the occurrence last night.</p><p>"I see that brought along Elizabeth with you." You knew what he was going to do but you didn't want to talk about it, not yet. You have other matters to attend to.</p><p>"About that, thank you. Yoosung told me that you were the one who gave Elizabeth the 3rd to him. I'm really glad that you were the one who found her." He answered sincerely. "But I'm giving her back to my friend who gave her to me." You can sense a hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p>You looked at him like you wanted something else.</p><p>"Oh, yes. For the reward I'll tell Assistant Kang to send it to you." </p><p>"Why?" Jumin was stupefied by your question.</p><p>"What do you mean 'Why' because you found-"</p><p>"Why do you want to give her back to your friend?" </p><p>His averting gaze answered it for you.</p><p>"Did you think that you were a bad owner because you lost her? That you think she will be much better in your friend's care?" You confronted him. "Have you ever been a cat? If not then don't jump into conclusions because you don't know what cats really think. She came back to you, that's the only thing you should think about." You leaned in. "And I don't want the reward money, consider it a blank check."</p><p>There was it again, the electricity when you come close to him. He wanted to bring it up but Jaehee bolted into the room.</p><p>"Mr. Han, it's urgent." She whispered, not wanting you to hear it. "Mr. Chairman wants to have lunch with you with Miss Sarah."</p><p>Jumin looked at you warily.</p><p>"You should go, Mr. Han. It looks like you're needed somewhere else. Have a nice lunch." You smiled at him but actually gritting your teeth behind it.</p><p>He hated how you were indifferent by it. <em>Can't you show a little bit of emotion?</em> He really wanted to talk to you to clear things up but it looks like he was the only one who has a problem here.</p><p>You watch as they both excused themselves and leave.</p><p>Assistant Byeol who was waiting by your side handed you an envelope</p><p>"Miss Y/N, Mr. Jihyun Kim is already waiting in the garden."</p><p>"Do not interrupt the meeting unless its urgent."</p><p>"Yes, Director." </p><p>You walk away hoping to find the answers to the questions that won't leave your head.</p><hr/><p>"What is this?" You threw the envelope in front of him.</p><p>V picked it up and opened it, it contains surveillance photos of a boy, his face concealed by his jacket's hoodie and a face mask, only one photo revealed who it was. </p><p>You watch as he tense up after seeing the photographs. "I can explain!"</p><p>"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?" You grabbed the collar of his shirt. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT HIM!" You furiously started to hit his chest. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" </p><p>V just stood there enduring the pain because he felt that he deserved it.</p><p>"YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! HE LOOKED SO LOST!" You felt the tears slowly fall from your eyes, your hits dying down turning into sobs.</p><p>"...he didn't even remember me." Your voice hopelessly becoming whispers, you had enough of things.</p><p>He embraced you as you weep your heart out. "I'm sorry, Y/N, I'm sorry you had to see him like that. You're right, this is all my fault. Just blame me."</p><hr/><p>Jumin watched from far away as you threw a fit at his best friend and ended up breaking down. He couldn't understand what you two were talking about because of the glass walls that muffled your voice. </p><p>He felt a pang on his chest when V hugged and soothed you, he didn't knew his best friend has this kind of relationship with you. </p><p>He wanted to do that, he wanted to be the one who comforts you when you're in pain, he should be the only one who holds you like that. </p><p>He just followed Elizabeth the 3rd here but he ended seeing this, his snooping has come to an end when one of the guards escorted him out of the place saying that it was restricted.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Don't</em> let me blame you." You told him and stepped out of his embrace. "Fix this, Jihyun." You ordered him.</p><p>You were back to your stoic self like you didn't broke down earlier. "Before I do this myself."</p><p>Your last statement sent shivers down his spine, he knew what it meant, he knew what you can do.</p><p>"I understand why this is so hard for you." You sat on your seat as you try to sympathize with him. "But the flower has already withered." You scan the flower on the top of the glass table. "It's time to let go."</p><p>His eyes widen, he knew it all this time but turned a blind eye, maybe it was really the time to take the blindfold off.</p><p>You stood up to leave so he can have time for himself. Before you walk out you said one last reminder.</p><p>"It will just be a matter of time before <em>he</em> catches up. This isn't about us anymore, this is a matter of national security. That's why you need to make a decision, <em>now</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really really sorry for the errors. I don't know why I always update on a whim but TADA! I'll fix it when I wake up because it is currently 2AM and I just can't wait to upload it, I just feel a need to.</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE CHOI TWINS!!!🥳✨🥰🌟🦋🍦</p><p>I'm on V's route but I feel so bad for leaving my sweet baby Saeran😣. He still likes us even if we're on V's route wth🥺. Rika's out here turning gay for us🤭 I'm not saying I don't like it tho👀. And the best of all is Saeran's turning into yandere mode again and I'm afraid I'll submit 😣🤭🥴. B-But I need to get V's good ending 🥺. Please stop being hot on V's route. I already failed yours twice😤.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day for the shoot of your music video, the location was set in a school called SKY University.</p><p>You were so excited that you cheerfully greeted the staffs.</p><p>"Someone looks happy. Who was the unlucky person who caught all your anger?" Manager Yoon questioned while checking if everything was ready for the shoot. </p><p>"You and Assistant Byeol are the same!!! Why do you both think I always cause trouble???" You pouted at her, you were back to your bubbly self again.</p><p><em>Treating V as a punching bag really helped ease it out.</em> You sigh at the thought.</p><p>"What's with the long sigh? Are you feeling bad for the person?" She read through you instantly.</p><p>"I do not feel bad! Because... because... hmp!" You couldn't think of any excuse because she was right, on point to be exact.</p><p>"Looks like your leading man is here." She pointed to a flock of girls circling a familiar white-haired man.</p><p>When your eyes locked you both smiled at each other.</p><p>"Am I late? It looks like everyone else is ready." He looked like he ran but the sweat favored his beauty more.</p><p>"Yes, your late." You put your hands on your hips. </p><p>"Really!?" His eyes widen.</p><p>"I'm just kidding! You should've seen the look on your face!" You couldn't contain your laughter.</p><p>"Does it look good?" His tone became serious.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The look on my face, does it look good?" He leaned in for you to get a good look at him.</p><p>"I think you already know the answer to that." You were both staring intensely at each other then broke into a fit of laughter. </p><p>"OMG! Are they dating???" One girl spoke out, then the people surrounding you started to talk saying: "They're so cute!!!" "Is he her boyfriend?" "Who is he? He's so handsome!".</p><p>You were about to clear the misunderstanding but Zen interrupted.</p><p>"Come on, the staff is already calling us, we should go."</p><p>You just nodded as saying goodbye to the people who came to support the shoot, they were mostly students of the school.</p><hr/><p>The whole shoot was packed with you and Zen's goofiness, it wasn't long since you both became friends but it felt you were for a long time.</p><p>You were so captivated by his acting, you were just always watching him on stage and it was astounding but actually acting <em>with</em> him was overwhelming. Times like this always made you wonder why he isn't recognized enough.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, you're staring too much." The person behind the camera spoke, interrupting your train of thought. It was the staff that was responsible for filming behind the scenes.</p><p>It was currently break time, you and Zen were having lunch and you didn't realize what you were admiring him too much.</p><p>"Was I? I'm sorry." You awkwardly scratched your head.</p><p>Zen looked up trying to find out what's going on.</p><p>"Don't mind them just keep eating." You tried to change the subject.</p><p>"You're the one who should keep eating, you barely touched your food." He sounded like a mom lecturing you.</p><p>He pointed out the untouched food on your plate making you and the cameraman look at each other. </p><p>"You're funny." You laughed at how he looked with his hands on his hips. "But didn't you notice the staff giving me another serving? This is actually my third plate."</p><p>You tried to suppress your laughter because his jaw dropped from what you said.</p><p>"T-Third serving?" He started to choke.</p><p>You hurriedly gave him water and hit his back to help and also laughing at him.</p><hr/><p>Every time the staff was busy setting up for the next scenes you and Zen were just playing around. </p><p>Playfully hitting each other, just casually laughing with the staff, and just playing in general.</p><p>You didn't knew it was going to be this fun.</p><p>In scenes there were also a lot of fun, riding on his back, running around trying catch each other, and other cliché things that you see in dramas.</p><p>When there was a solo shoot for Zen you were just watching Manager Yoon approached you.</p><p>"Well, you're having fun with your new friend, too much fun that you're making everyone doubt your real relationship and don't forget that I know you have a crush on him." She teased.</p><p>"Hey! Don't that here!" You tried to shush her. "What do you mean crush??? I'm just his fan, people might misunderstand."</p><p>"They already did." She smirked and walk away.</p><p>Your eyes landed on a familiar blonde in the crowd of people watching the shoot, he waved at you as you approach him. </p><p>"Hey, you're the kid that I gave Elizabeth to! Yoosung, am I right?"</p><p>"Wow! You remember me!" His eyes lit up, you thought you can see stars in them.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" </p><p>"I go to study here! I heard that Zen-hyung has a shoot here and I thought I could drop by but I didn't knew he was working with you!" He answered lively.</p><p>"Zen-hyung?"</p><p>"Yoosung? You actually came!" Zen interjected, looks like his shoot was over. "Wait, you two know each other?" He analyzed the situation in front of him.</p><p>"What a small world we live in." You laughed as you understand the case. "I gave Yoosung a mission and he successfully completed it." You explained but you just made Zen more confused.</p><p>He was going to ask more but got interrupted by the staff saying that you both should get ready for the last scene.</p><p>"You both should go, I'll just be here watching! Good luck!!!" He cheered for you and Zen.</p><hr/><p>For the last scene, you and Zen were going to run to each other and ends up in a hug.</p><p>You exhale and began to be serious.</p><p>"Ready. Set. Action!" The director shouted.</p><p>It started out in a crowd of people then you both spot each other, you lock eyes and smiled at each other. Zen's smile was so bright that it also spread to you. </p><p>You both slowly walked to each other then turned into a run like you haven't seen each other in such a long time.</p><p>When you met you embrace each other, you feel your feet slightly leave the floor as he spun you.</p><p>You were on your tip toes, your head rested on his chest and his face was buried in your hair.</p><p>You lean back slightly to get a good look at him but your attention ended up on his hair. Unconsciously running your hands on his hair making you remember something else, you feel the tears trying to escape your eyes, the memory was breaking your heart.</p><p>"Saeran." It suddenly went out your mouth. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Zen watch as the girl in his arms pat his head and started to shed tears after saying an unfamiliar name while apologizing.</p><p>This wasn't in the script anymore but he can't just watch you like this, he wipe off the tears on your cheeks with his thumb and held your face. You lean on his hand, the warmth of it comforting you as your hands warp around his wrists.</p><p>"Y/N, why are you crying?" He whispered to you.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you just made me remember somebody." You laugh while the tears still fall from your eyes. </p><p>All the people watching was dumbstruck by the sudden impromptu scene.</p><p>"CUT!" The shout director snap everyone out of the daze. He shot up from his seat and applauded the scene then everyone started clapping and cheering. </p><p>You register the situation and quickly stepped back from Zen's hands and dried the tears yourself.</p><p>Everyone started saying their praises and you can feel that the director was trying to contain his tears.</p><p>You also cheered making them think that you were really just acting but Zen was still staring at you with worried eyes.</p><p>"I know when someone is acting or not." He whispered to you. "But it looks like this isn't the time to talk about it." </p><p>You look at him stunned, it warms your heart how caring he was.</p><p>"Thank you." You leaned in and kissed his cheek.</p><p>You smile when you see him blush.</p><p>Zen put his arm on your shoulders while watching and checking the scenes because he was still trying to comfort you.</p><p>Yoosung behind the scenes caught everything on tape and hurriedly uploaded it to the RFA's messenger which will just feed a certain man's green-eyed monster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is a Jumin Han fanfiction but... Zen🥺👉👈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took way too long to write damn. I hope you guys enjoy this because I did. I even finished this at 5AM because I can get out of the mood.</p><p>Anyways, have y'all read the intro chats for Saeyong and Saeran's bday?? huhuhuhuhuhu really made my cry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashes of lights came from every direction all of them focused on you, you smile and wave as you walk on the red carpet while they shower you in compliments.</p><p>Crowds of reporters tried to break through the barricade of guards, all of them screamed on the top of their lungs just to get your attention.</p><p>"Miss Y/N! I see that you don't have a date for today. So does that mean that you're still single?" One of them voiced out making you gave him a rich chuckle. <em>What a typical question.</em> "Are you eyeing someone at least?" He continued.</p><p>"IT'S DIRECTOR JUMIN HAN!" The crowd goes wild once again, you look down from the top of the stairs as you watch the newcomer.</p><p>Your eyes locked on to each other almost instantly. </p><p>You grin at him. "I don't really know, what do you think?" You answered the reporter.</p><p>You gave Jumin one last look then walked to the entrance of the venue.</p><p>He watch as you ascend the stairs further, the trail of your dress followed, it made you standout from anyone else.</p><hr/><p>This party is one of the biggest social event of the year, everyone present are on the top of the top. Your family's social standing has made you attend several kinds of these parties.</p><p>"You're late." A familiar voice spoke.</p><p>"I'm sorry, father." You let out the sweetest smile you can possibly make as you put a hand on his arm.</p><p>"Couldn't you wear something more appropriate?" He hissed making you looked down.</p><p>"Oh, Mr. L/N!" Somebody called your father. "I see that you brought your daughter today, Y/N you get more beautiful every time I see you and I practically see you everyday! Haha! I see you on billboards and TV! Your career is soaring, expected from Mr. L/N's daughter." You and your father laughed with the man at the typical compliment.</p><p>The same remarks went out of every person you talk to, there was the only thing that you and your father agreed on, you both hate hearing the same thing again and again.</p><p>"Your father must be so proud of you." The lady beside you said who your father was talking with her husband.</p><p>A sudden shriek of laughter pierced your ear drums, you look over the other table where the noise came from.</p><p>A girl who looks like a chiffon cake wrap herself up on to Jumin's arm, you can see how uncomfortable he was as he tried to remove Sarah's hands from him.</p><p>The girl got a little too excited when the speaker went to her.</p><p>"This is probably her first time here but I can't help but laugh." The lady beside you commented which made you smirk, her true colors coming out.</p><p>
  <em>This party is going to be fun.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Glam Choi and Sarah happily converse about how Chairman Han was so into the older woman and how gullible he was. </p><p>"You shouldn't talk about that here, someone might hear you." Your sudden entrance made their hearts fall in nervousness.</p><p>Their pale faces almost made you laugh out loud.</p><p>You walk to the mirror and started doing your business but they were still staring at you. <em>Might as well play with them more. </em></p><p>"Sarah, right? Jumin's fiance?" You acted like you didn't remember, her head held high after what you labeled her.</p><p>"I heard that you're Glam's student but it's strange that the press still haven't heard of the engagement." You made her ponder.</p><p>When she didn't had an answer she looked over to Glam. </p><p>"What's wrong? Is it because the press you hired saw me going to Jumin's house at night too?" You drive her into the corner. "I'm amazed that you even got to silence them. That scope was probably a breakthrough in their career. Better shut their mouths tighter before everything gets out of hand." You mock her with a sweet smile which made her agitated.</p><p>"Why aren't you both saying anything? Come on, I haven't even heard you talk about your little secret." You beam them a wicked smile through the mirror.</p><p>"Secret? What are you talking about? We don't have secrets." Sarah tried to act tough.</p><p>"You know, the secret where you're actually sisters that are trying to scam Chairman Han and his son but I don't think it's working on Jumin though." You shrug like you didn't bombarded them with the truth they were desperately hiding.</p><p>"H-how-" Glam quivered and Sarah hid behind her not knowing what to do.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not investigating your ill planned scam but somebody probably is." You gave them one last smile as you return your lipstick back in your pouch and walk out.</p><p>They scrambled to chase after you but ended up finding you whispering to Chairman Han's ear. You watch as they anxiously waited and the Chairman's serious face made it better.</p><p>There was a moment of silence after you finished whispering something to the older man while giving him the sweetest smile. You swear that you can even see Glam Choi sweating.</p><p>Then a look of shocked surprise came into the face of the man until he realized that he had leaned back and was laughing uproariously.</p><p>He spots the two uneasy women just standing by the restroom entrance. "Glam, come here!" He called them over. "This is Y/N L/N, Director of NS Group. She's currently working with Jumin on a project."</p><p>You shook their hands like it was the first time you met them.</p><p>"Honey, what were you talking about." Glam made it sound sweet through her clenched teeth.</p><p>"We were just talking about business but it would be better if you talk about it with my father. I'm still learning." You humbly answered.</p><p>"Miss Y/N, they're waiting for you." One of the staff came up to you.</p><p>"Well, it was fun talking but I must go now. I wish you a good marriage, Chairman Han." You bid goodbye to them and walk away.</p><p>You can feel the woman's glare on your back making you let out a satisfied smile.</p><hr/><p>The party was in full swing again, Jumin look over the other table trying to find a familiar H/C female but the seat was still vacant. He felt a shuffle of movements beside him, his father and the two women had came back.</p><p>"Did you got caught up in a conversation, father? You took longer than expected." Jumin's question made Sarah and Glam look at each other.</p><p>"Yes, I was having a great conversation." Glam's forehead creased at the Chairman's remark. "Miss Y/N L/N is really amusing, don't you think?" The older man continued.</p><p>Jumin and the two other woman were appalled by the last statement.</p><p>"Jumin, I see that you're doing great on the project that I gave you." The older man gave him a big smile. "I see that you and Miss Y/N are rather close. She even cracked a joke or two about you." </p><p>Jumin didn't knew if he should be happy because you were talking about him or horrified that you were talking with his father, the same goes with the two women in the table.</p><p>He was going to ask more about your conversation with his father but the all lights suddenly went dim.</p><p><strong>"We welcome you a special performance from a very special guest, Y/N L/N."</strong> The emcee announced through the speaker which echoed to the whole hall.</p><p>Photographers line up near the stage while the crowd gave a lavish applause.</p><p>If this party wasn't filled classy guests the space would have been booming right now.</p><p>Beats started to erupt from the speakers indicating your presence. A minority of lights in the stage started to lit up which showed a silhouette on top of a staircase. Then the lights turned on all at once revealing a woman in a red dress.</p><p>Different hues of light shower over you setting a vibe. </p><p>You can see the displeased look of your father because he intended you to keep a low profile in the party but you even put up a show behind his back.</p><p>It wasn't your plan but the host requested because one of their performers couldn't show up.</p><p>You ascend the stairs slowly while looking and posing for the cameras in front of you, the clicks and flashes gave you a powerful aura.</p><p>When you reach the bottom the music stops for a second then comes back harder when you started to sing.</p><p>Jumin didn't just watch, he indulged everything that you gave. Your voice, your movements, your sight, everything. He was too captivated in you, fully trapped in your spell and you intentionally did every part of it.</p><p>You were more focused at him rather than the camera because you hated seeing him with the magenta-haired woman that was beside him. You wanted him to look at <em>you</em>.</p><p>You gave him occasional winks and smirks specially at times when you knew he was struck by.</p><p>Jumin couldn't act unaffected, he felt like he was giving in to you. He admit that he watched almost every performance you have on the internet but seeing you live was divine.</p><p>Did you do this just for spite because you were still angry at the kiss or was it something else? And if it was something else he couldn't comprehend what it was.</p><p>Your voice was enchanting like an angel that looked like a devil in your red dress.</p><p>Your performance ended with you smiling even if you were trying to catch your breath, receiving cheers, whistles, and even standing ovations.</p><p>For the first time again, you felt the thrill and satisfaction from performing. You had countlessly received a far louder applause but this one was different. Maybe because of the of a certain someone in the audience.</p><p>Jumin watch as you turned to your back and walk away but stop midway just look over your shoulder and gave him one last glance.</p><hr/><p>Just like your performance the party was coming to an end but Jumin still haven't had a decent conversation with his father. </p><p>He couldn't get the older man's attention due to Glam Choi's walls. The woman was extremely wary tonight, she didn't want the Chairman to look at anybody else after the so called conversation with you earlier. Fortunately for him the chiffon cake looking woman beside him was rather quiet.</p><p>He couldn't get a chance to talk to you either specially after your exceptional performance because people lined up to you.</p><p>He felt suffocated here. He wanted to get out, right now if possible but it would be disrespectful.</p><hr/><p>Even if an overwhelming amount of people tried to get your attention your eyes was only focused on one.</p><p>You saw how affected he was by you earlier but after your show his cold demeanor came back again. <em>Why hasn't he come to you? </em></p><p>After another conversation with somebody who was intending to flirt with you but back out because of your father's death glares that you were unaware of, you gaze at Jumin on the other table. </p><p>You saw him sigh after longingly glancing at his father. For the first time you saw an emotion from him and it wasn't a good one. You perfectly knew what it was even if you just saw a glimpse of it. You were going to walk to him but somebody else beat you to it.</p><p>"Jumin, who is this woman beside you? This is the first time seeing you with a date." The man said rather too loudly that you even heard from afar. Suddenly all eyes—and cameras—were on them also waiting for an answer. </p><p>Glam and Sarah's faces lit up. <em>This can't be.</em> That man just gave their grand plan a chance which you were trying to stop and it made your blood boil so much that one last push then you're going to blow up.</p><p>The look in Jumin's face says it all, he doesn't want to be here anymore. That's it, you felt something snap. You can't just stand and look anymore. </p><p>You took a step forward but a hand held you back. "Where are you going?" Your father ask harshly. You didn't had time for him anymore. You slap his hand away.</p><p>You stride the room and stood between Jumin and the rather too nosy person.</p><p>"Come on." You tell Jumin as you gesture to the exit.</p><p>When he just looked at you dumbstruck, you grab his hand and walk out leaving everyone on the brink of confusion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was really inspired by jennie's solo performance that as you must've read i copied every part hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't realize that it was so long since it updated sorryy. i didn't had the inspiration so it was really hard to write.<br/>please enjoy this long awaited deal. </p><p>i don't know i like uploading half asleep but i'll fix this tomorrow promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't knew what you were doing but it just felt right, running away from those people felt right, your hands holding his felt right.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Your hands felt so small on his but you were the one pulling him.</p><p>"Leaving." You didn't look back as you lead him.</p><p>There were more reporters outside the building, you and Jumin's exit shocked everyone because the party wasn't supposed to end until the next hour and just you holding hands was unexpected.</p><p>They started to crowd over the both of you but the security was specially tight because of the guests present in the party. You walk pass all of them ignoring their questions.</p><p>Your driver had already brought your car upfront, it was sleek black and screamed expensive and fast.</p><p>"I'll drive tonight. Thank you."</p><p>"Get in." You gestured to the passenger seat.</p><p>Your order made him unconsciously obey again.</p><p>"Put your seat belt on." You step on the gas and drove away from all the commotion. </p><p>Jumin thought of how the roles has switched, you were a princess in a gown but you were the one saving him. He was taught that princesses were the one who's always saved but the one in front of him effortlessly overtake vehicles even in this kind of traffic.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" He ask as you turn to a less populated road.</p><p>"You're finally talking? Did my driving scare you? You were silent the whole ride." You inquired because he was just staring at you since leaving the party.</p><p>"No, your driving is perfect." He complemented. "But I need an explanation why you suddenly dragged me out of the party."</p><p>"I wanted to leave and you looked like you wanted too." You glance at him changing your hands on the steering wheel. "Did I read wrong?"</p><p>You caught him by surprise, how can you read him so easily? He felt a string cut loose because of you.</p><p>"We're here." You announce as you park by the shore. </p><p>Jumin didn't realize that you had brought him to the sea, the sound of the waves and the smell of the ocean under the starry night sky felt unreal. He watch as you remove your jewelries and comb your hair with your hands.</p><p>You press a button then the roof of the car started retracting making you smiled so widely like a child that was given candy.</p><p>"Come on and take your shoes off." You took your shoes off and sat on the backside of the car and he awkwardly followed.</p><p>Silently sitting next to each other, you leaned back and admired the view of the sky while Jumin admired you.</p><p>Your hair getting blown by the sea breeze and the moonlight shinning on you made you look ethereal.</p><p>"You do know that staring is rude, right?" You look back at him, he looked rather uncomfortable. "And why are you so stiff?"</p><p>His hands was crossed over his chest and the wind had messed up his perfectly styled hair earlier giving him a boyish charm that made you flush which you tried to covered up by looking away. "I brought you here to calm down."</p><p>You unconsciously wrap your hands around yourself when another gush of wind hit. Jumin noticed as you shiver in your clothes that didn't cover your shoulders.</p><p>He wanted to wrap you in his arms but he restrained himself to just lend you his jacket.</p><p>"I thought you hated me." His serious tone made you look back.</p><p>"If I hated you, you would be dead by now." You weren't bluffing and he knew it, your eyes were dangerously dead. Fortunately for him your phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me."</p><p>"Hello?" You answered your phone but the reply came out of the car's speaker making the other person with you hear the conversation.</p><p>"Y/N, my daughter, I've never been proud of you. You're finally making right decisions. Why didn't you told me that you're in a relationship with Jumin Han-" You hang up the call instantly. </p><p>You both fall silent again. Your phone still kept ringing, another call from your manager making you turned it off and threw it somewhere.</p><p>You tried to hide your flustered reaction as you tried to find something in the car's glovebox. "Fuck, where's my vodka!?"</p><p>You slammed it shut when you didn't find the alcohol you were to hiding.</p><p>Jumin just watch you being frustrated and clumsy, he tried to suppress a laugh because he finally saw this side of you and it was cute.</p><p>You saw him smiling at you making you more irritated because it was making you flustered again.</p><p>"Come on, I'm taking you home." You stood up but he stopped you.</p><p>"Wait." He wrap a hand around your wrist. "I have a proposal." He looked at you hopefully.</p><p>"Be my fiance."</p><p>You stared at him, taken aback making you slap his hand away. "Don't fuck around this isn't funny." </p><p>He grabbed you again making you sit back down and him being on top of you. "Let's make a deal. Everyone already thinks so, we're just making the situation benefit us. From the looks of it you don't want to disappoint your father, am I right?"</p><p>"Bullsh-" His hand slapped the surface beside you, trapping you in the process.</p><p>The movement have almost made the distance between you almost close.</p><p>"So, I am right." He concluded due to your agitated reaction, he knew he had driven you to corner. "As for my part of the deal, my father will stop pestering me to marry Sarah. How about it?"</p><p>"How can another engagement fix your problem?"</p><p>"It's just the best course of action, for now." He finished.</p><p>You let out a smirk, you like him being assertive, there's only a few people who has guts to do that to you.</p><p>"I'm not the perfect princess that you think I am." You raise an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll accept your deal in one condition."</p><p>"Name it." He didn't thought that you would take it, he felt a strange adrenaline rush all over his body.</p><p>"Take our project seriously. I know you're not interested in it because your father assigned it to you but I need that project to be a success at all costs." </p><p>You would never accept this kind of deal in your right mind. You can easily twist the media on your favor but your father was the hard one to crack. He was always wary of the men who comes into your life but Jumin had brought out a different reaction from him.</p><p>"Anything for you, my lady." He easily agreed.</p><p>And you do admit you were curious how this will turn out. </p><p>You tug his tie and whispered over his ear. "Now get out of my way. I need to take my <em>fiancé </em>home." </p><p>You smile at his flustered reaction from what you had called him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bad person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!!!<br/>_____<br/>So a little longer than usual chapter hehe :)) Hope you guys enjoy it!!! AND THANK YOU FOR 1000 HITS!!!! </p><p>im sorry for not updating frequently. i just felt a little down because sometimes i feel like im not creative enough and most of the time i feel like it's so cliche.<br/>But when i see how many of you are reading and giving me love and support my inspiration comes back. So i really just want to thank everyone who's still reading. i really love you all🥺😭💓</p><p>Please stay safe!!! I know the pandemic is really tough but i just want everyone to hang on because things will eventually get better💓💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A! Celebrity News has the scoop. Y/N L/N has announced her relationship with Director Jumin Han of C&amp;R International which is one of the biggest company in the country."</em>
</p><p>The three women sat on the couch in a tired manner, sighing in unison as they continued to watch the screen in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>"After their unexpected departure from the party there were several rumors spiraling around. But they shut it down with a sizzling hot photoshoot with Vogue magazine. We couldn't get a one on one interview because of their tight schedules but in just less than a day the couple has already millions of supporters as they are blowing up on social media."</em>
</p><p>"That was so tiring." Assistant Byeol whined as she sunk in deep to the couch. "Manager Yoon, I swear young miss is untamable. What are we going to do about her???"</p><p>"You know we can't do anything, the only way to stop her is by force and that's also hard." Manager Yoon replied calmly but the upside down notebook that she's writing on said otherwise. </p><p>"Then can we chain her up!?!?!?" Assistant Byeol shook Manager Yoon's shoulder in misery.</p><p>The other woman in the room tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably making them look at her. Jaehee didn't knew when was the last time she laughed this hard. The distressed look of the other two women at you caused was amusing.</p><p>"Why don't we eat out later tonight after we finish work!? Miss Y/N said we can use her card!" Assistant Byeol waved the black card in glee.</p><p>"She already predicted what we were going to get through, that brat." Manager Yoon sneered.</p><p>"Come on, Miss Kang! Where do you guys want to eat!?"</p><p>"Oh no, I'm okay-" Jaehee tried to declined.</p><p>"Don't bother declining we deserved this! We're going to have a feast! Consider this a girl's night out!" Manager Yoon stopped her.</p><p>"Girl's night out?" Jaehee felt warm inside. So this is what it felt like to have friends, she was so busy trying to earn a living by herself that she forgot to lean onto people. Her workload had doubled but she feels a lot better with the girls in front of her.</p><p>"By the way Miss Byeol where is Y/N?" Manager Yoon's sudden question made them stop their tracks.</p><p>"...I don't know."</p><hr/><p>"The place is safe, you can get out now, Mr. Han." The chief of security opened the car door.</p><p>Jumin stepped out and found himself in front of a shady looking restaurant. It wasn't shabby but it wasn't also in his liking.</p><p>"You really came." You stood right beside him as you also study the place.</p><p>Your appearance startled everyone, literally. You were wearing a high school uniform with a really short skirt.</p><p>"Why did you want to meet here?" Jumin tried to not get distracted by it. "And what are you wearing?"</p><p>"You said you wanted to know me." You said a matter-of-factly. "Come on." You grabbed his hand and lead him inside.</p><p>The restaurant was actually bigger on the inside. It was almost empty, having only one costumer sitting in the corner who was unrecognizable because of newspaper covering their face and one waitress who lead you to a closed room.</p><p>"Are you ready to order, Ma'am?" The waitress asked.</p><p>"We're still waiting for someone else, I'll call you when we're ready."</p><p>The waitress smiled and left the room.</p><p>"Who are we waiting for?" Jumin was slightly irritated. He wanted to be alone with you but you brought a third party.</p><p>"Oh, it's already here." You stood up from your seat to greet the new arrival.</p><p>"Welcome, Superintendent."</p><p>It was a man who looked like in his fifties, he had two bodyguards beside him and probably more outside the room.</p><p>Jumin was surprised that your guest was actually a high ranking official.</p><p>He saw how the man maliciously looked at you when you bowed down and your skirt hiked up. </p><p>"Thank you for coming on such short notice." You straightened up again you smiled at the reaction of the old man like you intended it. "I'm sorry for coming in this attire. I had to rush here after a shoot. I didn't want to waste your time."</p><p>"It's no trouble, it is actually my pleasure to meet the two of you." The man knew about your relationship but still kept eyeing you.</p><p>"Thank you, please have a seat." You offered. </p><p>The man dismissed his guards making them step out the room then it was just the three of you.</p><p>"I'm actually trying to find this girl." You took out an envelope from your bag. "She's one of the new trainees in my entrainment and I saw how talented she is but she suddenly went missing and it has been three days." You slide a picture of a high school girl with black short hair. </p><p>You saw how he trembled when a spark of recognition hit him after seeing the picture.</p><p>"...so I'm asking you if you can handle it since you're the superintendent." You finished and clasped your hands in hope.</p><p>He didn't let out any form of reply, he just sat there frozen, staring at the picture on the table. You tried to hide the urge to laugh at the face the man was making, you weren't even starting yet.</p><p>"This restaurant was actually the last place she was seen." You picked up the photo and traced the subject's features. "What was she doing here? Or more importantly." You bring back you attention to the old man. "Who was she meeting here?"</p><p>Jumin felt the suffocating tension in the room, he watch as the woman's eyes beside him flare up while the older man sitting across them was frozen in his place.</p><p>"Oh, why are you so pale?" You faked up a concern. "Why don't we have a drink?"</p><p>In a snap the waitress from earlier went in and gave you each a cup containing what smelled like was tea.</p><p>"I heard this is their signature brew? They usually serve it before the meal." You informed. "But you already knew that." You finally let out a smirk that you've been suppressing the whole time.</p><p>Jumin witness on how the man's eyes widen, was it fear?</p><p>His blood run cold when the man started to grab something from inside his coat. He was about to cover you then your phone rang making the two men in the room pause.</p><p>"Oh, this is great! The police already has a lead!" You exclaimed.</p><p>"L-Lead?" The old man stuttered.</p><p>"Your men are outstanding, expected from you." You sarcastically complemented.</p><p>The old man finally took out what he was grabbing inside the pocket of his coat, a phone.</p><p>He suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry but there's suddenly an emergency at work. I'll be leaving first." Then he scrambled out the room.</p><p>You turned to your phone again and dialed a number. "Do not lose him." was the only thing you said and ended the call.</p><p>Not a second passed and you broke to a fit of maniacal laughter that you even hit the table in front of you.</p><p>Jumin didn't knew how to react, he should be scared on how you were acting. Your laughter sent a chill down his spine but he was also confused. Confused of the whole thing that has happened in this closed room.</p><p>Then another person walked in, he was holding a newspaper and just stood by the door. The new presence made your laughter die down into a wicked smile as you turn your head to the person.</p><p>"Good luck on your first day, Superintendent." </p><p>He just bow to you and left without a word adding to Jumin's confusion.</p><p>"Come on, I don't want to stay here any longer." Your returned to your stoic face like you weren't hysterically laughing minutes ago.</p><p>You stood up but stopped by hand around your wrist.</p><p>"What did happen <em>here</em>?" Jumin frustratingly asked about the bewildering event that took place earlier. "Because out of everyone that has come in this room I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't understand."</p><p>"Didn't you hear? The superintendent will be replaced by probably tomorrow." </p><p>"What?" Jumin wasn't dumb to not understand that part but your unbothered reaction was unbelievable.</p><p>"I'm a bad person, right?" You pulled your hand away from his grasp. "You said you wanted to know me. This is <em>me</em>."</p><p>Your eyes were pitch black.</p><p>"This is what you've gotten yourself in to." You gave him a crooked smile.</p><p>You walked out and never tried to glance back.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"The Police Superintendent was caught in the act of transferring young girls that were reported missing for the past months. It turns out that he was trafficking this young girls and selling them out in the middle east.</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>An anonymous informant gave the police several media of child pornography of the superintendent. This will be taken as evidence..."</em>
</p><p>Jumin couldn't believe what he was seeing in the news, he wanted to slap himself in the face for not understanding what was occurring in front of him earlier. </p><p>Did it look like he was thinking that you were the bad person? He rethink of the things he said or the faces he showed you. Thoughts pile up in his head making him more frustrated. </p><p>He wasn't sure what did actually happened in that restaurant but the only thing he was certain was you were wrong, you weren't bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I gave Jaehee friends because I'm doing her route rn and i just want to give her love and support 🥺💓✨ I love Jaehee so muchhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fuel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry i haven't updated for 20 days and this is short hehehe.</p><p>btw i changed the story title so uhm yeah hehehehhe. as always i am posting at 3AM so sorry for the errors hehhe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumin didn't thought his security could get any tighter but the past days when he started this "relationship" with you proved him wrong. He almost couldn't enter your company's building because of the press and fans scouting outside.</p><p>A lady upfront waved his way and his assistant beside him waved back.</p><p>"Jaehee! How are you?" Manager Yoon greeted her with a hug.</p><p>She embraced and started chatting with her new friend almost forgetting that she was there for work.</p><p>Jumin cleared his throat to interrupted the two women's chit-chat. </p><p>"Sir, this is Miss Yoon, Miss Y/N's manager. And Miss Yoon this is—"</p><p>"Director Jumin Han, Y/N's fiancé." Manager Yoon finished. "Nice to finally meet you."</p><p>Jumin shook her hand as she looked at him up and down. </p><p>"You're really her type." She deduced, "Talk about daddy issues." murmuring it to herself but he caught it.</p><p>He was going to question it but she didn't gave him a chance.</p><p>"Y/N is still in an interview. You can wait in her office," She started striding the halls. "Or do you want to be on the set? I'm sure you want to see her instantly."</p><p>Again, he didn't had any chance to answer her question because she practically answered for him.</p><p>The halls were busy with employees running around, multiplying as they near your location. One of them in an all black suit was handling a K-9.</p><p>"Where are you taking the dog?" Manager Yoon inquired.</p><p>The big black-tipped fawn Belgian Malinois dog started to sniff and growl at him making him hide behind Jaehee, he was never a fan dogs anyway.</p><p>"Director Y/N requested to take him out for a walk because her guest has a fur allergy." The security explained.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief when it eventually got far away from him. </p><p>Once they arrived at the right door he saw your familiar your physique but with pristine white hair.</p><p>He felt his knees weaken and his heartbeat quicken by your sight with your smile that was so bright but he unconsciously clenched his fists when he found out to whom that smile was for, a man sitting beside you with the same colored locks.</p><p>"It's Zen!" Jaehee exclaimed.</p><p>Jumin felt the green-eyed monster enraged within him as you look at Zen with sparkling eyes of admiration.</p><p>You gave him a lot of looks but never like this, he wanted to take you out of there and make you look at only him.</p><p>
  <em>Is this what they call "jealousy"?</em>
</p><p>"We're in love with the chemistry of the two of you. If you didn't announce that you were in a relationship with C&amp;R Director Jumin Han we would have thought otherwise. We heard that you personally picked Mr. Zen for the role. May we ask why?" The interviewer asked. </p><p>"I'm was a fan ever since a video of him playing a guitar on the streets went viral. So I was really happy when he agreed to work with me!"</p><p>"I was still in middle school in that video!" Zen was taken by surprise.</p><p>The interview went on with you not knowing that Jumin was there, watching as you shared laughs and smiles with Zen.</p><p>He was definitely jealous, envious because when you were with him it was all about business. It hurts to think that this relationship was also just business. He ended up excusing himself out of the set trying to control his thoughts that kept saying he doesn't have the right to be jealous.</p><p>He was sitting in the lobby alone because your manager excitedly took Jaehee somewhere and his guards was with yours to keep the security in check.</p><p>He took out a small box from his coat pocket, opening it to a delicate ring with a moon stone sitting on top of it which he had such a hard time picking. A big expensive diamond ring would've cut it but it felt heedless.</p><p>For the first time he didn't just threw money at something and it was because of you, again.</p><p>He was the one who asked to be your fiancé but didn't do the first step, giving a ring. Well, this whole relationship already skipped a lot of steps and didn't even have the most important thing.</p><p>The elevator door opened to you and Zen walking out, still happily conversing. He was going to approach you but he overheard your conversation.</p><p>"I still can't believe you're dating Jumin! I really thought the dude was an emotionless robot!" Zen saw as your smile got smaller after bringing up Jumin.</p><p>"Don't tell me that jerk was the reason why you were crying on the shoot!? I'm going to beat him up just give me the go signal!"</p><p>You were touched by how he really cared for you, it wasn't even that long before you met him but it felt like you were friends for a really long time.</p><p>Jumin was trying to hold back but after seeing you give lovey-dovey eyes to Zen all day he felt anger boiling up and he can't seem to control it like he had done his whole life. He was going to snatch you away from Zen but a sound of awe echoed through the halls.</p><p>He spotted a your brown-haired bodyguard with Yoosung tailing him with stars in his eyes that was circling the place.</p><p>"I need to fix something. Stay here." Vanderwood ordered as he massaged his head because of the blonde boy's chatter.</p><p>"Oh, Jumin-hyung!" Yoosung saw him and instantly went up to him.</p><p>"Yoosung, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Miss Y/N invited me to play LOLOL with her! She said she'll give me the skin I always wanted because I helped her!" He excitedly replied. "and I'm getting her autograph too!"</p><p>"Yoosung!" The enthusiasm from your voice behind him made him snap.</p><p>He had enough of you being sweet, nice, and close to his friends but cold and uptight when with him.</p><p>You can feel the air turn cold, Jumin faced you with a dark face as he approached you.</p><p>"J-Jumin?!" You stuttered, surprised of his presence.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was threatening as he leaned closer to you. </p><p>You felt trapped under his gaze making you swallow nervously, you averted your gaze seeing someone coming your way.</p><p>"Jihyun-oppa!" You called out, not knowing that you have a added fuel to the flame burning in front of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Panic Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok i dont really have an excuse so please enjoy my half-assed writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OPPA!?" Zen and Yoosung cried out in unison.</p><p>V stormed to your way and he looked angry, like really angry.</p><p>"Come with me." He grabbed your wrist and was going to pull you away but Jaehee had come back.</p><p>"Oh, it's V!"</p><p>"V-hyung, I didn't knew you already came back from abroad. You didn't even contact us but you're here. Do you have a secret business with Miss Y/N?" Yoosung's voice was laced with pure suspicion.</p><p>V felt trapped, almost everyone in the RFA was present and was questioning him, the situation couldn't get any worse.</p><p>A scream accompanied by barking echoed through the halls. A familiar red head had appeared and was dashing your way with the K9 from earlier. He suddenly held on to you, hiding behind your back.</p><p>"Chaos, down." You ordered the dog who obeyed instantly.</p><p>"Is it gone? Is it gone?" Seven asked in a child-like tone. You swear that your clothes were getting wrinkled because of how tight he was holding on, practically hugging you from the back.</p><p>Everyone went silent because of the commotion, Seven was even in a full black suit but was was clinging on you like a child.</p><p>"SECRET AGENT 707, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" You yelled out in a  commanding voice making anybody who can hear straighten up.</p><p>Jumin wanted to snatch Luciel away from you but he was frozen in place like everybody else. It was then when it hit, an unexpected meeting of the RFA.</p><p>Seven scrambled away from you like he had touched an open fire.</p><p>"S-Secret Agent!?" For the second time today the organization was shook.</p><p>Now, he was the center of attention and the only thing he can think of was that he was truly fucked. He was in the most wrong place in the wrong time with the wrong people.</p><p>"Boss, I can explain." His voice was begging.</p><p>You held the palm of your hand at his face, "No need."</p><p>"W-What?" The color drained from his face.</p><p>"I know your relation with them. It is against the agent's rules to have any kind relation outside the company. You do know what comes next, do you?" </p><p>Men in black suites came rushing to you interrupting the situation. "Boss, it's time."</p><p>"Already?" You look at your watch. "Zero One." you called out.</p><p>"At your service, Miss Y/N." A robot-like voice suddenly spoke from hidden speakers.</p><p>"Where did that came from?" Zen and Yoosung clung to each other.</p><p>"Heighten the security system to alert level 5." You ordered.</p><p>"As you wish, Miss Y/N." Suddenly, sirens started to erupt from all over the place.</p><p>"Chaos, Good luck with work." You pet the dog as it excitedly ran away with half of the bodyguards. "Everyone please come with me!"</p><p>You have an overly joyful expression for the situation.</p><p>"And Agent 707 come with me too. You still have a punishment to compensate for."</p><hr/><p>"Wow! This is a panic room!?" Yoosung gasped in awe.</p><p>They entered a luxurious room like the rest of the building, the only difference was it was fully closed, no windows with only one door to enter and exit. But they doubt they can be bored in it.</p><p>"OMG! YOU HAVE EVERY GAME CONSOLE AND THEY'RE ALL BRAND NEW!" Yoosung jumped up and down in delight.</p><p>"Yoosung, calm down. Don't be troublesome." Jaehee lectured the boy.</p><p>"It's okay you can use them all you want." You assured him.</p><p>V gestured you to come with him to somewhere more private.</p><p>"Agent 707." You call for the unusually quiet red head which he instantly straightened up. "Assist our guests." </p><p>Jumin scowled as he followed you with his gaze when you walked away with V.</p><p>"Dude!? Are you jealous of your best friend!?" Zen voiced out, intrigued by the emotion he was seeing from the CEO-in-line.</p><p>You leaned onto a wall as you waited for him start.</p><p>"What are you scheming behind my back!?" He was furious as held himself back to scream at you.</p><p>"Scheming? What the hell are you talking about?" You cross your hands on your chest.</p><p>"What are all them doing here then?" </p><p>"Before you get angry over nothing, I'm going to give an explanation." You said a matter-of-factly. "Zen is here because we had an interview together earlier. Yoosung said he wanted an autograph and I still owe him for a favor. I didn't call Luciel for work, he came here on his own for whatever reason. Jaehee, she went with your best friend. And as for your best friend..." You stopped midway, thinking. "...I don't know why he's here."</p><p>"Okay then. But how are you going to explain the whole dating with Jumin fiasco? You barely know each other!" He exploded in frustration.</p><p>"What are you blaming me for!? He's the one who asked me out!" You exclaimed.</p><p>"He's the one who asked you out?" He spoke like he couldn't believe what he heard, without saying anything he suddenly tried to walk back to the main room where everyone was.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going!?" You grabbed his arm, his actions today were confusing you so much.</p><p>"I'm just going to talk to him." He turned to look back at you with eyes ice cold and dead serious.</p><p>"WAIT, DON'T! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE!!!" You held onto his arm to stop him.</p><p>"Worse!? What happened!? What did he do!?" He grasped your arms and examined you, worried.</p><p>"It's nothing like that." You pouted. "I just took him to work one time a-and..." You averted your gaze.</p><p>He was shocked by your revelation, you never cared about other people's opinions towards you but what was he seeing here in front of him?</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about that." He pat your head. "I've known him for years and I know he doesn't think like that."</p><p>"Really!?" You looked like a child who was given a candy. "I even dyed my hair the same color as Elizabeth's fur because you know..." You were so embarrassed about your petty excuse.</p><p>He attempted stifle a laugh.</p><p>"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" You playfully punched him.</p><p>"Alright! I won't!" But he did the exact opposite making you glare at him. "If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him. I won't make things worse, I promise." He held out his pinky.</p><p>You doubtfully look at it but giving up and intertwining yours. "I'll kill you if you break your promise."</p><p>"I'll do that if you do me a favor. Don't be too hard on Luciel, he already has it rough and both know that." He stared at your intertwined fingers with a face full of guilt.</p><p>You knew exactly what he was thinking, the responsibility placed on his shoulders must be overwhelmingly heavy. You knew how frustratingly stubborn he was so you didn't bother saying anything.</p><p>"Why don't you visit me often? I really hate you."</p><p>You earned a chuckle from him, it was really nice to hear because you rarely do.</p><p>"Come on, I know you know them already but I think I owe them an explanation."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and V both walked in back to where the rest of the RFA were. </p><p>"Sometimes I seriously wonder who's the worst narcissist." Seven spoke who was in the middle of a conversation.</p><p>He was on the back of the couch where Jumin and Jaehee were occupying. Zen was across them and Yoosung was fully focused on the wide screen attached on one of the walls and the controller in his hands.</p><p>"I don't get fan letters like you." Jumin humored him, his legs crossed.</p><p>"Well... that's true." Zen agreed proudly.</p><p>"I only get checks."</p><p>"You jerk—"</p><p>"Sucks to be the two of you I get both." You interrupted giving them a smirk.</p><p>"Y/N don't start." V gave you a warning look. "I believe that I owe everyone an explanation between me and Y/N."</p><p>Everyone's attention was on him.</p><p>"To start, me and Y/N practically knew each other ever since we were infants. Our moms were best friends so it was natural but she lived abroad and we never really saw each other until she moved back here." </p><p>"That's longer than Jumin-hyung!" Yoosung commented.</p><p>"Dude your fiancé is your competition with you best friend!" Zen joked.</p><p>His remark made you look at Jumin, who was already looking at you. You instantly averted your gaze, trying to hide your blush because of what Zen addressed you.</p><p>"We both became really busy with our own lives so it never really occurred to me to introduce her to all of you. She's like a sister to me so I hope you all get along but I don't think that's gonna be a problem."</p><p>Jumin felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders but he felt a little dismayed because his best friend had an important relationship that he didn't even knew.</p><p>"I think I owe you an apology, Jumin but I must tell you that I don't fully support the relationship." V gave him a cold glare.</p><p>He didn't knew if he should be offended because of the disapproval or shocked because for the emotion he saw from V, he never gets angry at anything. <em>What was happening?</em></p><p>"Do you have a death wish!? You promised!" You whisper-yelled at him.</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." V laughed at your angry expression.</p><p>V's laugh was refreshing to hear for everyone, you both bickered which made the the rest the of the RFA look at each other asking if they were seeing the same thing. There was no doubt, you were really close.</p><p>"Don't just smile there, Jumin. I need to talk to you." V gestured for him to go to the private room.</p><p>He walked passed you but you were still clearly avoiding him. He wanted to talk to you to clear the air but there are so many things happening.</p><hr/><p>"I awfully want to ask how in the world you two ended up with each other without me knowing anything but unfortunately for me I'll be making you two make up." V let out a deep sigh. "Do you remember that one incident when we were in high school?"</p><p>The two friends reminiscence of the extraordinary occurrence from their usual school day. They were casually strolling the school grounds like any other normal day. But Jihyun was oddly angry, his eyes travelled all over the place trying to find something or someone.</p><p>"Is there something bothering you, Jihyun?" Jumin asked.</p><p>An aggressive opening of the window from the second floor of the building nearby took their attention, smoke was coming out of it. A student was dangerously on the edge of it.</p><p>"She's going to fall off."</p><p>When someone had pushed her out the window. Jumin threw everything he was holding and ran. It was all in slow motion, he thought he couldn't save her. But he found the girl in his arms, eyes shut, expectant of landing on the hard concrete.</p><p>"Are you ok—" He was cut off by the ringing of the fire alarm.</p><p>The girl in his arms scrambled off of him and threw the hood of her jacket over her head. He was going to run after her but all the students were going out of all the buildings losing her to the crowd.</p><p>He came back from his trace when he heard laughter from the other room.</p><p>"That girl you saved was Y/N." </p><p>He looked at V with wide eyes because the sudden revelation, he never tried to figure out who the mystery girl was because he thought it was none of his business. Plus, he didn't saw even a trace of her in school after that.</p><p>"It was her first time going to school since she was homeschooled but one of the teachers tried to harass her. She set the teacher on fire and was also the one who pushed her off the window." V explained making his jaw clench. He remembered how afraid you were back then.</p><p>"It was my fault, I was supposed to look after her but I let such thing happen." V looked down with overflowing guilt in his eyes.</p><p>"V..." Jumin didn't knew how to comfort his friend.</p><p>"But do you know what she did? She helped me reach out to my mom." V had a sad tone in his voice. "She was one of the first people to tell me I had talent for art and pushed me even if I was frustratingly stubborn." He chuckled at the memory. </p><p>"I admired her because she chased her dreams even when the world was against her. You see, her father didn't approve of her career as a singer when she debuted. He's pretty powerful so no one really wanted to take her even if she was exceptionally talented but she still overcame it." V looked at him as if he was begging. "All I'm asking you is to take care of her. She's been hurt so much so please understand her." </p><p>They watch you laugh and smile like you didn't go through everything V said, Jumin had an urge to protect you at all costs specially that smile of yours.</p><p>"She's actually opening up to you and I see that you're also the same. So don't get jealous of me again because you really captured her attention." </p><p>"I don't follow..." Jumin didn't knew if he didn't understood or if he was just having a hard time believing what he had heard.</p><p>"Just talk to each other, you're making things hard for yourselves." V pat his shoulder. "One last reminder, if you hurt her I might forget that we're best friends."</p><hr/><p>"Your new hair looks so great on you, Miss Y/N!" Yoosung complemented your newly dyed silver-white hair. "You and Zen-hyung look like siblings when you're standing side by side."</p><p>"Thank you, Yoosung but can you call me noona from now on? "Miss" is way too formal." You beamed him a smile. "You're Jihyun-oppa's family and he's like a brother to me."</p><p>Yoosung looked at you with sad eyes like he had remembered something painful.</p><p>"I mean if it's okay with you!" You panicked because he looked like he was going to cry.</p><p>"Of course it's okay, Y/N-noona!" He had a tears in his eyes but he was giggling.</p><p>"You're so cute, Yoosung!!!" You pinched his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm jealous! Yoosung is so popular with the girls." Seven tried teasing Yoosung.</p><p>"Shut up, Agent 707. Did I permit you to talk?" You glared at him making him shake and hide behind Zen.</p><p>When Jumin and V to returned they sense that there was suddenly an ominous aura circling the room except for Yoosung.</p><p>"Oh, I remember who you resemble now, Y/N-noona! You look like Elizabeth the 3rd!" He happily said, oblivious of the situation. "Ouch! Y/N-noona, you're pinching too hard!" </p><p>Yoosung can't shake off the uncomfortable feeling radiating behind him, giving him goosebumps. When he turned around he felt an electric shock just from Jumin's eyes making him scrambled to hide behind you.</p><p>"Now, let's not fight." V sniffled a laugh because the situation. "By the way Y/N, when are we going to get out of this panic room?"</p><p>"When the bomb is neutralized." You shrugged your shoulders like it was nothing. </p><p>"B-BOMB!?"</p><p>"Don't worry, my agents will take of it." You walk to one of the coffee table and grabbed something under it. "Everything will be over soon."</p><p>You bring out a gun and cocked it. "I hope you're ready, Agent 707." You aim at him.</p><p>"Boss, please let's talk." Seven slowly backed off with his hands up.</p><p>"Y/N, put the gun down." V tried to talk you out of it.</p><p>"No one is above the agency's law. Not even me. I suggest that all of you should stand down since you aren't involved in anyway." Everyone was frozen to their spot, debating of what was the right thing to do. "This might hurt but it's nothing personal."</p><p>"Y/N STOP—" </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bang.</em> </strong>
</p><p>You didn't gave anybody a chance to react. You fired the gun without doubts. A loud thud indicated that Seven's body collided with the marbled floor at the back of the couch.</p><p>"Thank you for your participation, Agent 707." </p><p><em>"Bomb neutralized. Security level: reduced to level 1."</em> The automated voice spoke again.</p><p>"Finally." You set the gun down the table. "Zero One, open the door." </p><p><em>"Panic room 1 door opened."</em> The heavily locked door started to unlock itself one by one.</p><p>You walk to the back of the couch and kicked Seven who was laying on the floor. "Wake up. Why are you acting dead?" </p><p>His eyes shot wide open and frantically checked himself for a wound. "I'm not dead?" He was dumbfounded.</p><p>"Of course not. Weren't you informed that we were testing out the new bullet proof vest?" </p><p>"THAT WAS A TEST!?" Yoosung scream out.</p><p>"I thought I was going to witness Seven dying." Zen exhaled in relief.</p><p>"Yes, and the bomb too. It was a drill." You informed making their jaw drop because it looked way too realistic.</p><p>"As for your punishment Agent 707, you will be assigned to be on the field with me."</p><p>Seven had a horrified expression in his face. "No way, this can't be."</p><p>"Yes way, so I can keep my eyes on you at all times." You gave him a wicked smile.</p><p>You turned to the other people in the room with the sweetest smile like you hadn't fired a gun at the red-head earlier. "I'm sorry for the inconveniences that I had put all of you into. Please tell me how I can properly apologize for everything."</p><p>"I think I'm gonna faint." Yoosung held onto Jumin's coat too aggressively making something fall out from it.</p><p>A small box rolled on the floor until it stopped at your heels, you picked it up and opened to something you least expect from Jumin's belongings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Simple but elegant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy guys! I'm back after a long time. This is really short and i wanted to give them something really soft and wholesome for christmas and the up coming new year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Y/N picked up the small box that had rolled to her feet. She opened it to find the most delicate thing she have ever set eyes on, a moon stone finely placed on top of the ring. But she can't stop the fact that it still looked luxurious with the shining diamonds around it to decorate.<br/><br/>You couldn't think straight, you look deep in his eyes silently asking him what was he thinking after seeing your vengeful self? <br/><br/>But you didn't had time to gather you thoughts as your AI had interrupted it. <em>"Ms. Y/N, the chairman is coming this way."</em><br/><br/>"W-What!?" You panicked.<br/><br/>As the door to the room opened, you stood there frozen, no knowing how to act in front of your father while the whole RFA was looking.<br/><br/>You completely forgotten about your father and why you had to be in this situation with Jumin.<br/><br/>"F-Father—"<br/><br/>"My love, I brought you your engagement ring. You must be unaccustomed to wearing it everyday." Jumin swiftly grabbed the ring on your shaking hands and gently slid it on your fingers. <br/><br/>"You were rushing to go to work today but please take care of your self for me, okay?" His hands were cuffing your cheeks and was staring at only you that it felt like it was only the of you in the room. <br/><br/>You feel yourself calm down, but your heart couldn't stop from beating so fast.<br/><br/>"I think I'm interrupting something here." Your father chuckled which made you comeback to your senses and step away from Jumin's grasps.<br/><br/>"Oh, you're not interrupting at all, Sir." Jumin politely answered your father which highly likely pleased him.<br/><br/>"Is there anything you need, father? Then let's go to my office. As you can see we just finished the quarterly drill." You straightened up.<br/><br/>"It seems like you're having some kind of friendly catching up here as I can see Jihyun who I rarely get to see. How are you, Jihyun?" <br/><br/>"I am okay, Sir. Thank you for worrying." V beamed him his soft smile.<br/><br/>"I'm just going to borrow my daughter for a little while, is that okay for you, Jumin?" Your father teased him a little.<br/><br/>"Of course, Sir, it's okay." Jumin was a little flustered which humored your father more.<br/><br/>"Well then, enjoy your time here." He gestured to the rest of the RFA which they bowed at little too low.<br/><br/>"Let's go, father! You're making them uncomfortable!" You rushed him out the room.<br/><br/>"They really feel like they're from another world." Yoosung said in a trance which the rest of them look at Jumin and V's back that felt was towering above them.<br/><br/>As you were walking back to your office you suddenly smiled when you saw the ring that Jumin put on your finger. You tried to hide the smile on your face that wont come off.<br/><br/>You snickered at the thought that it reminded it of him, simple but elegant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry I havent been uploading for a really long time. college in really taking a toll on me. I even considered dropping this but I know i dont have a deadline for this story. I just feel bad for making you guys wait, ig? I will hopefully finish this story on my own pace. </p><p>I hope everyone had a great christmas and will have a great new year! Stay safe guys and wear your masks!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>